TODAVIA ME AMAS
by Sweetie P4
Summary: ¿Será que un amor que derrumbo fuertes barreras se destruya por un engaño?... Hay veces que los celos te ciegan y te hacen desconfiar a tal grado de hacerle daño a quien amas...Un engaño puede más que el amor...Seria capaz de perdonar..Dramione of course!
1. Chapter 1

_Hola!!!_

_Bueno, este es mi primer intento de fanfic, ha sido una idea que ha rondado mi cabeza desde hace tiempo, es probable que muchas de las escenas o situaciones en este fic ya estén utilizadas en algún otro._

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes o lugares que reconozcan pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a WB, yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro y pues para distraerme un rato._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TODAVIA ME AMAS**

****

**_Capitulo 1_**

Aquel edificio no era tan imponente desde la perspectiva en que aquella mujer ahora lo estaba mirando, parecía un edificio a punto de derrumbarse, en sus ventanas cubiertas por periódico y tablas se mostraba que aquel edificio iba a ser demolido.

Sumida en una gran tristeza una mujer castaña atravesó la entrada sin mirar a nadie en particular, había decidido llegar a su tercera audiencia por la entrada _muggle_ en vez de haberse aparecido, o haber llegado por la red flu; era de por si ya difícil el tener que ir a ese sitio como para llegar de aquella forma…..había pensado que caminar le haría un bien antes de toparse con el hombre que en las últimas semanas le había hecho tanto daño.

El interior de ese edificio era total y completamente distinto, la decoración era exquisitamente sobria, pero elegante y por supuesto mágica, los magos y brujas que ahí trabajaban parecían no tener mas ocupación que sus labores lo que hacia que se tornara un ambiente un tanto frio, las demás personas que había en ese sitio pasaban con prisa sin tomar en cuenta nada mas que sus propios problemas, memorándums parecidos a los del Ministerio de Magia viajaban de aquí para allá entrando y saliendo de las diferentes oficinas del lugar, al parecer ese escenario no distaba mucho de la imagen que un tribunal _muggle_ ofrecía, por que en realidad era algo muy similar.

A paso lento aquella mujer subió unos escalones que le parecieron interminables, su semblante además de sombrío parecía cansado, no físicamente si no un cansancio del alma, se notaba una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos castaños, su rostro era una clara expresión de su sentir ya que a estas alturas esta mujer estaba destrozada.

Sin darse cuenta como, llegó al lugar en el cual la habían citado, no era la primera vez que se encontraba ahí, y como las veces anteriores solo quería que esa tortura terminara, aun tenia la esperanza de que todo se aclarara y de que pudiera recuperar lo que había sido su vida los últimos años.

Como si temiera que hubiera llegado tarde, miró su reloj de pulsera solo para comprobar que como siempre había llegado con demasiada anticipación, por que a Hermione Malfoy nunca le había gustado llegar tarde; pero en esta ocasión esta acción no le enorgullecía, al contrario parecía que llegaba temprano a la hora de su ejecución.

Ese pasillo que en estos momentos se encontraba desierto hacia solamente que el peso de su corazón se intensificara, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad, sentía que poco a poco esa opresión en el pecho la ahogaba, caminó hacia la única ventana que había en ese frio pasillo, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco aunque era irónico ya que el clima de ahí era muy frio; al mirar por aquella ventana que para su suerte se encontraba abierta sus recuerdos la traicionaron llevándola a unos años atrás.

_(Flash Back)_

_Justamente cuando lo conoció como realmente era fue una tarde parecida a ésta, fría y con mucho viento, en aquella ocasión se sentía sumamente triste y sola, y lo confundió con su mejor amigo, alguien en quien siempre había confiado y quien la había apoyado hasta la fecha, alguien muy especial para ella…pero él, este muchacho… era una persona muy diferente, en aquel momento nunca creyó que podría enamorarse como jamás hubiera creído poder hacer. _

_Desde entonces atesoro todos y cada uno de los momentos en los que podían estar juntos, recordó con gran placer, y sin quererlo sonrió al recordar aquel primer beso que se habían dado._

Ahora quizás se reprochaba el haberle correspondido con esas dos bofetadas, nuevamente su rostro se torno serio y triste, la pequeña sonrisa que lo había adornado hasta hace unos instantes desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, continuó recordando aquellos momentos que atesoraba en su mente y en su corazón hasta aquella fatídica noche que por medio de traiciones y engaños lo obligaron a tomar decisiones que les cambiarían la vida.

_Nunca imagino que después de lo que habían pasado él decidiera abandonarla, dejarla en el colegio, al final de la guerra y él tomar un camino distinto, no, no era justo._

_Por fin había terminado esa maldita guerra, Harry había destruido por fin a Voldemort y con ayuda de toda la orden y los aurores del ministerio, habían capturado a los mortifagos que aun oponían resistencia. _

_Se estaba ofreciendo una especie de cena para festejar el fin de la tan tormentosa guerra, se sentía mucho mas tranquila de saber que todos sus amigos y las personas a quienes también quería mucho se encontraban a salvo y disfrutando de la emotiva cena, pero al mirar a lo lejos lo había visto, apartado de todos y de todo, cerca de un enorme ventanal que se encontraba en el pasillo que daba hacia las mazmorras, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y solo como acostumbraba en los últimos meses; así que no lo pensó y se dirigió hasta ahí como siempre, cuidando de no llamar la atención de sus amigos que aun seguían pendiente de ella como si la guerra no hubiese terminado ya y ella siguiera en un enorme peligro por ser hija de muggles, necesitaba verlo, estar a solas con él, acompañarlo como en las ultimas semanas, ahora se había convertido en una necesidad vital…._

_Al llegar a su lado y hablarle no recibió respuesta, parecía estar sumido aun en sus pensamientos, y no percatarse de que ella estaba ahí, a su lado, hablándole….pasaron así unos minutos, hasta que él finalmente decidió moverse y dejar de mirar hacia afuera como si no hubiera otra cosa más, al hacerlo solamente se giro para darle la espalda a esa castaña que momentos antes había dejado de mirarlo solo para saber que era lo que lo mantenía con la vista hacia afuera del colegio, camino unos cuantos pasos y al notar que ella lo miraba fijamente solamente dijo –Me voy… para siempre…- sin volver la vista ni una sola vez camino hacia las enormes puesta de roble del castillo para atravesarlas y nunca mas volver._

_Aquellas palabras dejaron unos instantes sin saber que hacer a la mujer que seguía de pie ahí a un lado del enorme ventanal en medio del pasillo que daba hacia las mazmorras…momentos después sintió una gran desesperación… ¡No, no puede ser! No lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo en su busca…_

_Atravesó las puertas de roble que minutos antes él había cruzado solo para encontrarse con el frio viento de la noche, y no verlo por ningún lado, no podía ser, no podía haberlo perdido ahora que ya había aclarado sus sentimientos hacia aquel chico rubio y de ojos grises…corrió por los jardines del colegio lo mas rápido que sus piernas y el frio le permitían, llego hasta el gran lago y nada, no había rastro de él por ningún lado, su desesperación aumento al aproximarse al bosque prohibido y no encontrarlo tampoco ahí… no sabia que mas hacer en la oscuridad de la noche y sin su varita jamás lo encontraría, con un gran dolor en el corazón corrió hacia los limites del con desesperación el nombre de él, gritaba a lo mas que el frio colándose por su garganta le permitía._

_Él al dar la vuelta para tomar el camino que lo llevaría a Hogsmeade y poder aparecerse, escucho aquel llamado, sorprendido se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta solamente para comprobar que ¡Era ella, era ella! Se dijo, y sin pensarlo dos veces volvió sobre sus pasos para encontrarse frente a frente con esa castaña que poco a poco había logrado meterse en su frio corazón._

Sus pensamientos se volvieron a cortar ahí, mientras un grupo de magos pasaba a su lado discutiendo en voz muy alta lo difícil que resultaría para la Confederación Internacional de Magos si no se resolvía con éxito el problema legal que había surgido hacia un par de días, haciendo que las pocas personas que habían llegado a ese pasillo los voltearan a ver, la castaña no fue la excepción ya que los miro hasta que dieron la vuelta por un pasillo unos metros mas adelante de donde ella se encontraba, distrayéndola por unos momentos.

Nuevamente miro su fino reloj de pulsera y comprobó que aun hacia falta algo de tiempo para la hora de su cita, caminando un par de pasos al contrario de a donde se dirigía aquel grupo de magos que la había distraído, encontró un confortable sofá que estaba vacio y aun cerca de la ventana, así que decidió sentarse a esperar lo que aun faltaba, giro su cabeza para poder aun observar la calle y volvió a su anterior recuerdo….

_(Flash back) _

_Él la recibió con una sensación extraña en el pecho jamás hubiera creído que a ella le importara lo que le había dicho y menos que lo iría a buscar aun con ese frio viento y ya caída la noche._

_No es posible que te hayas salido de esa cena…- decía la voz del rubio_

_¿A dónde iras?...- lo corto Hermione_

_Eso es algo que no tengo por que contestarte Granger – dijo la voz de Draco con algo de hastío_

_Es que no lo entiendes…. No puedes marcharte así como así…- contesto una Hermione con voz nerviosa _

_Ah ¿no?-Pregunto el rubio…- Y por que no… si se puede saber? _

_Por, por… ehh por que… por que aquí aun te necesitan, tu, tu madre te necesita- titubeo la castaña_

_Já, mi madre… ella no necesita a nadie, siempre lo ha dicho y además de ella y la loca de mi tía Bellatrix no tengo a nadie más, y teniendo a San Potter para proteger a la comunidad mágica no creo que un ex mortifago más haga falta- respondió con desdén Malfoy _

_Cla… claro que haces falta… hay que levantar al mundo mágico, la guerra dejo graves daños… te… te necesitamos – se escucho la voz de Hermione_

_¿Me necesitan¿Quiénes?... como te dije, yo no hago falta aquí, además ya decidí alejarme de este lugar…Adiós Herm…-dijo Draco dándose de nuevo la vuelta y empezando a caminar _

"_No"… peso la castaña… "No te vayas… no me dejes…"_

_Por favor- dijo_

_El rubio se detuvo, pero no se volteo, creyó no haber escuchado bien…_

_Por favor, no te vayas…- suplicó Hermione_

_¿Que quieres decir? – preguntó con sorpresa en la voz Draco _

_Eso…eso exactamente, que… No te vayas – respondió ya con los ojos brillantes – No puedes irte… No puedes dejarme…_

_¿Qué? Se preguntaba Draco Malfoy al estar frente a esa castaña que por tanto años había despreciado, que por tantos años había insultado, y que ahora y desde hacia unos meses se había colado en su mente y en su corazón… No podía ser._

_Te necesito…- había murmurado la castaña ya con lagrimas en los ojos_

_Y Draco la había escuchado perfectamente….se dio la vuelta para toparse con la imagen mas conmovedora que había visto en su vida, o al menos demostrada hacia él; Hermione lo miraba, temblando por el frio ya que solo traía una ligera chalina cubriendo sus hombros, y con los ojos húmedos por las lagrimas que evitaba salieran; al conectarse sus miradas ella ya no pudo sostener las lagrimas que salieron como una cristalina cascada por sus ojos, y el no pudo hacer mas que abrazarla…._

_No me dejes….por favor no me dejes..- sollozaba la castaña, aun abrazada de Draco_

_Shh..shhh tranquila..- respondía casi sin voz el rubio_

_Lo siento Herm, no puedo quedarme… el ministerio me busca y no deseo ir a Askaban….-comentó Draco sin emoción alguna en su voz_

_No!- exclamo Hermione- Harry no dejara que te lleven, Yo no dejare que te lleven._

_Draco la abrazo con mas fuerza, era algo ya común en estos ex enemigos….pasaron unos minutos así abrazados, cuando Hermione estaba ya calmada Draco la soltó y se dio vuelta nuevamente._

_Espero volvernos a ver…- dijo Draco con esperanza en su voz – y que cuando vuelva no me des la noticia de que te casaste con la comadreja Weasley o con el orangután de Krum …- siguió con un toque de advertencia y diversión en su voz_

_Llévame contigo…- soltó de pronto la castaña- y jamás me casaría con ninguno de ellos - añadió_

_Lo segundo ni siquiera lo escucho, la primer frase que Hermione había dicho lo había dejado helado, jamás se habría imaginado que ella quisiera huir con él, y que estuviera dispuesta a dejarlo todo por el._

_Ella al ver su reacción, que se había quedado muy serio y sin decir más, creyó que la idea de ir con él no le había gustado en absoluto, así que retrocedió unos pasos y dijo…_

_Tú no lo deseas…. No puedo obligarte, además no se que me sucedió al venir a alcanzarte – bajo sus ojos, no quería que viera su desilusión_

_Pero Herm…. Yo no he dicho nada aun…- contestó rápidamente Draco y trato de alcanzarla ya que ella había dado la vuelta y había empezado a correr rumbo al castillo_

_Yo no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que tú no quieres, seguramente ya que término la guerra buscaras ser feliz con alguien más y muy lejos de aquí, y además por más amigos que seamos tú jamás querrás a una sangre sucia a tu lado…. ¿No es así? -la voz se le quebró – Por que eso soy, una asquerosa sangre sucia, como tu bien lo has dicho, alguien que no merece ni siquiera que magos como tú, volteen a ver, y por mas inteligente que sea nunca estaré a tu altura…- por fin había sacado todo lo que sentía con respecto a una relación con Draco_

_No!!- la voz de él estaba muy cerca de ella, la había alcanzado y sintió que una de sus manos levantaba su barbilla para poder mirarlo – No es así… yo estaba triste por que estaba abandonando a lo único que me importa en esta vida¿No lo entiendes? Yo jamás imagine que tú quisieras estar conmigo y más después de saber como era y de todo lo que te había dicho y hecho durante tantos años._

_Pero…. – Hermione no sabia que decir_

_Por eso me alegro el oír que gritabas mi nombre, el verte ahí, pidiéndome que no me fuera y me sorprendió mas el que te quisieras ir conmigo- interrumpió Draco_

_Eso no cambia el que tú te quieras ir y alejarte de mi…- decía la castaña con dolor_

_Por Merlín santo!!!... quieres dejar de decir estupideces, cerrar tu boca y escuchar todo lo que aun tengo por decirte, por una vez en tu vida!!! – grito, exasperado ya por la actitud de esa castaña _

_Hermione solo atino a cerrar su boca y asentir con la cabeza…_

_Gracias - dijo el rubio y continúo con lo que le tenía que decir – Mira, si no te conteste luego luego, fue por que yo…. no me voy por que este buscando estar con alguien más, por que sabes una cosa… la única persona con la que quiero y puedo ser feliz es con una mujer a la que nunca creí querer, que fue la primera en brindarme su apoyo y confiar en mi, fue la primera en conocerme tal y como soy, y la que me abrió los ojos en cuanto a todo lo que me enseño mi padre, y esa mujer esta aquí….. me voy por que aun sigo siendo Draco Malfoy, un ex mortifago y aun cuando ayudé a la orden a detener al señor Oscuro y a los mortifagos, participe en muchas de sus locuras, me voy por que el ministerio aun me busca para juzgarme por eso y por el asesinato de Dumbledore y aun cuando yo no lo mate estuve involucrado y hui con Snape;…. – cayo unos instantes- y por que sigo siendo un cobarde que no quiere ir a Azkaban, no quiero que tu te veas involucrada en esto, pero desde hace unos meses lo único que quiero es estar contigo, y si esta es la forma…..yo acepto gustoso…._

_Draco….- los ojos de Hermione brillaron y tembló cuando el se acerco mas a ella, juntando sus labios en un lento pero apasionado beso_

_Me gustas, me gustas mucho Granger….y quiero estar contigo…- susurro aquel arrogante rubio_

_¡Oh Draco!!...- fue la respuesta de la castaña y se arrojó a sus brazos_

_Así fue como partieron, juntos a una nueva vida, donde no había distinción entre sangre sucias y sangre pura, habían convenido no despedirse de nadie, y "huir" esa misma noche con lo único que llevaban, ya que la condición de Draco no era la mejor para esperar a ver si lo llevaban a Azkaban o no._

_Durante el viaje Draco y Hermione estuvieron juntos todo el tiempo, se conocieron mas y más, lo único que no hicieron fue consumar de forma mas intima su amor, Draco no la presionaba aunque el sentía quemarse por dentro cada vez que la tenia a su lado, era inevitable que no sintiera nada mas por ella, no solamente su aislamiento y su falta de relaciones en los últimos meses había hecho que se fijara en ella, sus acciones hacia él, sus sentimientos lo habían atraído, cada vez mas descubría la belleza exterior de ella y le costaba un enorme esfuerzo contenerse al tenerla a su lado, al sentir su piel junto a la de él, por lo que tenia que aguantar las ganas de algo más y solo conformarse con besarla y abrazarla, pero noche a noche, dormían juntos compartían además de la habitación de hotel, la cama, la cual diariamente amanecía con dos personas abrazándose y agradeciendo el amanecer juntas._

_(Fin flash back) _

Señora Malfoy….-una voz cercana la volvió a interrumpir de sus pensamientos, Hermione volteó a ver quien la llamaba, era el mago quien se encargaba de su divorcio - ya es la hora…

Hermione se levanto del sofá donde había pasado los últimos minutos, miro su reloj nuevamente y comprobó que efectivamente ya era la hora, rápidamente habían pasado veinte minutos desde la ultima vez que había visto su reloj; avanzó unos pasos aun mirando su reloj, sintió una gran opresión en el pecho y continuo con su camino, a unos metros de distancia en la entrada de la sala donde se llevaría acabo su audiencia se encontraba él, hacia tiempo que no lo veía tal vez un mes o quizá más…….

Sintió la fría mirada de aquel hombre posada sobre ella, sus labios estaba plegados en una línea fina y su mandíbula estaba tensa, y sus ojos aquellos ojos que tanto la habían torturado desde que lo había conocido, la miraban ahora con frialdad y una pisca de odio y resentimiento, era como en sus primeros años de Hogwarts, cuando estaban juntos ni un instante había visto una mirada así, parecía odiarla mas que a nada en la vida; su mirada estaba tan llena de rencor que helaba su corazón, el color de sus ojos parecía un día nublado y tormentoso, tenia ojeras y a su parecer había adelgazado un poco, parecía como si hubiera dejado de comer en varios días, no es que el comiera como lo hacia Ron pero siempre se alimentaba adecuadamente, le gustaban los postres y las cosas dulces, de ahí el que a ella le gustaran también.

Su mirada la abandonó para entrar en la sala a su lado, mientras tanto ella avanzaba lo más lento que podía, quería retrasar un poco más aquel enfrentamiento, parecía que su valor Gryffindor la había abandonado también, sin percatarse mucho de so, giro su cabeza hacia un extremo del pasillo, venia una gran cantidad de reporteros, lo que ocasionó que su "Abogado" la llevase de prisa dentro de la sala, para evitar así más comentarios.

Y es que la noticia era la que estaba en boca de toda la comunidad mágica: "Draco Malfoy uno de los mejores aurores con los que cuenta el Ministerio ventila problemas legales con su aun esposa Hermione Malfoy colaboradora del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica".

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Por tercera vez se encontraba en esa sala, no le hacia ni pizca de gracia estar ahí y menos en la posición que se encontraba, sentada a un lado del mago que llevaba su caso, al lado contrario se encontraba Draco; lo miro de reojo, estaba mortalmente serio, su perfil se dibujaba duro e inflexible, le resultaba difícil saber que era lo que podría estar pensando.

Momentos después un hombre de edad avanzada, cabellos canos y mirada estricta hizo acto de presencia frente a los ocupantes de esa sala, ella lo conocía, había trabajado un par de veces con él y sabía que era un hombre cabal y sobre todo bondadoso.

Juicio de divorcio – comenzó a decir un mago que ella no había visto a sus espaldas – Draco Malfoy vs Hermione Malfoy….

Bien señores – empezó por decir el que parecía un Juez muggle-¿Han llegado a algún acuerdo con sus representados? – Pregunto amablemente

Señor Spinnet…. El señor Malfoy continua en su posición de demandar el divorcio a su esposa la señora Hermione Malfoy, por tener pruebas de que la señora sostiene relaciones con otra persona, así como también demanda la custodia de su hija…..

Protesto! – se alzo la voz del mago que acompañaba a Hermione- al parecer el Sr. Davis no me hizo llegar esas pruebas a las que abduce….por lo que solicito tiempo para refutar las pruebas que ha interpuesto

¿Sr. Davis lo que ha dicho el Sr. Smith es verdad? – se dirigió al mago que acompañaba a Draco

Hace apenas unas horas que recibí la investigación Sr. Sppinet – se excusó

De acuerdo…. – concedió el Sr. Spinnet – nos veremos nuevamente aquí dentro de una semana, a las doce del día….

Dicho esto se levanto al igual que los demás presentes, Hermione dio un profundo suspiro de tristeza y resignación "una semana más" pensó, miró al hombre que la acompañaba, estaba manteniendo una charla e intercambio de pergaminos con el Sr. Davis , Draco se había levantado ya y lo esperaba en la puerta, la había mirado justo cuando ella dirigía sus ojos hacia él, en ese pequeño intercambio de miradas no podría describir el significado, un instante después el Señor Spinnet se había acercado a ella y le decía que no se preocupara, que el la conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo mucho que ella amaba a su familia como para que las supuestas pruebas fueran verdad.

Hermione solo asintió distraídamente y le dio las gracias por su apoyo, su mente se había quedado en aquel cruce de miradas con Draco, quizás solo fuera su imaginación pero en los grises ojos de Draco le pareció ver una gran tristeza y un gran dolor aunque él de inmediato había cambiado su expresión por una de desprecio, lo cual le dolió en el alma a ella.

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!!

_He vuelto, despues de un par de semanas regreso con otro capitulo...espero les agrade._

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y demás que reconoscan pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo solo los ocupo para distraeme un rato y escapar de mi realidad._

**Capitulo 2**

Hermione llegó a su casa una hora mas tarde, había decidido caminar un poco, quería despejar su mente; cerró lentamente su puerta de tras de ella, se quito el abrigo y los guantes que llevaba, dejándolos en el perchero que ahí se encontraba, con paso cansado se dirigió a la escalera que se hallaba en medio del recibidor, esa audiencia aunque no lo pareciera, la había dejado agotada, su pequeña charla con el Sr. Spinnet le había impedido el ver cuando Draco se había marchado, no es que esperara poder hablar con él, pero ni cuenta se había dado en el momento que desapareció; de pronto un pequeño elfo domestico la interceptó.

Señora- le dijo suavemente la pequeña criatura, como si también sintiera la pena y el dolor por el cual su patrona pasaba – la llaman por la red flu….- Hermione lo miro con interrogación- es….Es el señor…

Hermione lo miro sorprendida, un nudo oprimió su pecho al saber que era él quien estaba en su chimenea en esos momentos

Caminó hacia la sala aun sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando llegó lo primero que vio fue la rubia cabeza de su aún esposo flotando en su chimenea, se mantuvo unos momentos en la entrada antes de poder atravesarla y que él notara su presencia….

Si…- fue lo único que atinó a decir cuando se encontraba la entrando en aquella habitación.

¿Granger?- aquella voz, cuantas veces no la había tenido tan cerca, susurrándole palabras de amor, cerro sus ojos, le dolía sumamente escucharlo llamarla por su apellido de soltera como cuando estaban en Hogwarts en sus primeros años- ¿Me esta escuchando?

¿Eh?... Si…- no le había prestado atención a lo que inicialmente le había dicho- perdón estaba algo distraída…

Te decía…y por última vez, bien sabes que no me gusta repetir las cosas…. que mañana pasaré por mi hija para llevarla a casa de mi madre… necesito que este lista, de cualquier forma ya le avisé a Pixie para que la prepare… por si tu sales- dijo de manera irritante

Esta bien…- la voz de ella sonaba triste, ni siquiera había prestado atención a la forma tan peculiar que uso Draco en su última frase

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que cruzaron, la cabeza de Draco desapareció instantes después sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada más, "¿Qué había sucedido?" pensaba ella, ¿En que se basaba para decir que tenia pruebas de su infidelidad? pensaba con dolor, ¿Cuándo había empezado a desconfiar de esa forma de ella? ¿Acaso no la había conocido lo suficiente como para saber que era una bruja honesta, una mujer de un solo hombre, aún no la conocía como para saber que ella no se fijaría en otro hombre teniéndolo a él, amándolo como lo amaba?

Se dirigió a la terraza que se encontraba abierta como cuando él vivía ahí, se sentó en una de las butacas que había y nuevamente fue presa de sus recuerdos….

_(Flash Back)_

_Seis años atrás _

_Su viaje había sido tranquilo, divertido, juntos se la habían pasado jugando de lugar en lugar, habían conocido distintas ciudades, recorrido tanto ciudades totalmente mágicas como ciudades completamente muggles, era raro, aún ninguno de los dos se decía una palabra de amor, pero ambos sabían que lo que hasta ese momento había entre ellos era especial, y que si tuvieran que elegir donde encontrarse en esos momentos, seria estar en cualquier lugar siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos._

_Noche tras noche, lo que duro ese viaje, había comenzado a sentirse otro ambiente entre ellos, la primera noche después de ese beso no se habían acercado, habían decidido pasar la noche en una habitación en Cabeza de Puerco, pero sin darse cuenta habían amanecido abrazados, el tenia su cabeza enterrada en el cuello de ella, mientras uno de sus brazos lo tenia firmemente aferrado a su cintura._

_Las noches siguientes, en una ciudad o en otra, habían comenzado con suaves besos, algunos hasta demasiado inocentes para tratarse de Draco Malfoy, pero con el pasar de los días poco a poco subían de tono, poco a poco comenzaban a ir mas allá, las caricias comenzaban a hacerse presentes, a ser un poco mas atrevidas, pero aún así en todo su viaje no llegaban a más._

_Habían decidido recorrer distintas ciudades, no se quedaban por más de una semana un una misma ciudad, por el miedo de Draco a que lo estuvieran buscando, pasaban días en ciudades completamente muggles, cosa que a Draco no le gustaba mucho, pero como Hermione le había dicho.."Si te buscan, será mas difícil dar contigo en una ciudad muggle, donde no hagamos magia, además, quien pensaría que el gran y arrogante Draco-no me mezclo con los muggles-Malfoy estuviera aquí"….así fue como poco a poco Draco se fue familiarizando con los aparatos muggles que Hermione con paciencia le explicaba y enseñaba a usar, uno de los inventos muggles que a Draco le había fascinado era por supuesto los autos, a que hombre, mago o no, no le gustaba la velocidad – pensó Hermione- y más a Draco Malfoy que era un amante del Quidditch, aprender a manejar le había costado sus semanas, y más sabiendo que no podía utilizar magia para cambiar las velocidades a su antojo y sin tener que pisar el clutch._

_Así fue como pasaron sus primeros meses juntos, yendo de aquí para allá, conociendo una ciudad y otra, Draco llevaba consigo una pequeña fortuna lo que les permitió andar viajando , y más de la forma que a él le gustaba, no era que tuviera limitantes, por mas que Hermione le decía que ellos podían cocinar, que no hacia falta comprar túnicas o ropa muggle en cada ciudad o que no era necesario quedarse en los mejores hoteles de las ciudades muggles, (ya que en las ciudades mágicas se hospedaban en lugares que no llamaran mucho la atención, por eso de que Draco andaba huyendo del Ministerio de Magia de Londres), pero como Draco era un Malfoy no estaba de acuerdo en eso, él merecía lo mejor ya sea muggle o mágico, hasta estuvo a punto de comprar un elfo domestico en un mercado de medio oriente para que le sirviera en cada uno de sus destinos, pero obviamente Hermione no se lo permitió ya que ella aún estaba en pro de los derechos de los elfos. _

_Fue de esta forma como llegaron a Paris, era una ciudad como Londres, muggle pero con sitios exclusivos para magos. _

_Entraron a una tienda de túnicas, Draco estaba empeñado en que necesitaba una túnica nueva para esa noche, ya que el estar en Paris, le había dado la idea de llevar a cenar a Hermione a un lugar especial y quería que ambos lucieran perfectamente, llevaban un gran rato en la tienda, midiéndose una túnica y otra, la dependienta estuchaba alegremente a las Brujas de Machbeth que últimamente habían extendido su popularidad hacia otros países, cuando al finalizar una pieza sumamente pegajosa un anuncio se hizo escuchar, al parecer , los amigos de Hermione, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, estaban asustados por su desaparición hacia unos meses lo cual los había llevado a buscarla en otros países y no solo en Inglaterra._

_Ambos jóvenes se quedaron estáticos al escuchar aquel anuncio, Hermione quien no se había puesto a pensar en ese aspecto, se preocupo muchísimo, sus amigos debían estar sufriendo, pensando que algo malo le podría haber pasado, mientras tanto ella ahí sin ningún problema disfrutando de su huida con Malfoy…._

_Salieron de la tienda cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, a Draco le ataco el miedo, ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Tendrían que volver?, ¿Ella lo dejaría para volver al lado de Potter y Weasley? Esas preguntas lo habían asaltado durante su viaje._

_Hermione noto la incertidumbre que a su rubio lo invadía, entendió que estaba inseguro, que tal vez y hasta miedo tenía, estaba segura que él pensaba que ella lo dejaría después de haber escuchado esa noticia._

_Habían caminado varias cuadras sin pronunciar una palabra, tanto Draco como ella no sabían que hacer, había sido una torpeza de su parte no haber avisado a sus amigos, o de menos haberles enviado una lechuza._

_Se detuvieron en un pequeño parque, ambos se sentaron aun sin decir palabra, ella no sabia que decir, y él aún estaba demasiado angustiado por lo que ella pensara hacer; así pasaron varios minutos, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que por fin él se atrevió a preguntarle…_

_Y bien…¿Qué piensas hacer?- dijo, de la forma mas fría que pudo, no quería demostrarle lo mucho que le preocupaba_

_Ella al no tener una respuesta clara, solo atino a sonreírle de una forma extraña y cambiar el tema_

_Pues esa túnica que compraste te queda muy bien, supongo que aún sigue en pie esa cena que me prometiste ¿No es cierto? –contestó con una sonrisa_

_Draco sabia que en ese momento ella no quería hablar de nada sobre lo que habían escuchado, así que contesto de forma arrogante – En primera, a mi cualquier túnica fina me queda bien…. Y si no tienes otra cosa por hacer sigue en pie mi propuesta de llevarte a cenar – dijo con voz autosuficiente_

_De acuerdo Sr. Malfoy, nos veremos en el restaurante a las 8:00 en punto – y dicho esto se levanto de su asiento _

_¿Qué quieres decir?... espera ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto con angustia al ver que Hermione se había levantado y comenzaba a caminar_

_Ella solo volteo su cabeza y con una sonrisa muy coqueta en su rostro contestó – No llegues tarde, te espero….- y sin más palabras se fue, dejando a un Draco más confundido en ese parque._

_Draco se quedo en ese mismo parque un par de horas, ya comenzaba a oscurecer cuando decidió regresar al hotel y alistarse para su cena con la castaña, camino al hotel, aún en su cabeza seguía una idea que le había dado vueltas toda la tarde, ¿Qué haría para que ella decidiera quedarse con él?, lo único que se le ocurría era una idea algo descabellada y que nunca se había siquiera planteado, con determinación llegó al hotel y se alisto para su cena, a como diera lugar aquella castaña no lo abandonaría, había descubierto que él era el que la necesitaba._

_Hermione había caminado durante un buen rato, no sabia que hacer con respecto a Draco y a sus amigos, estaba segura que ellos la perdonarían cuando regresara y les dijera la verdad, pero no estaba segura si Draco estuviera dispuesto a regresar con ella; la noche cayó y aún con dudas no le quedo mas remedio que ir a una boutique para comprar un vestido especial para esa noche, tenía que lucir espectacular para convencer a Draco de que regresaran a Londres juntos._

_Eran las 8:00 en punto, Draco hacia unos minutos que se encontraba sentado en la mejor mesa de ese elegante restaurante muggle a donde había citado a Hermione, no habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando ya estaba entrando en un estado de histeria, pensando que ella no llegaría, que lo había dejado así como así; estaba a punto de echarle una maldición al maitre que se había acercado a ofrecerle un buen vino, cuando la vio, aquella castaña que con ese vestido lucia hermosa estaba en esos momentos atravesando la entrada y se dirigía con paso firme hacia él._

_Hola….- dijo Hermione con la sonrisa mas hermosa que él le hubiera visto jamás_

_Ho….hola – respondió casi sin aliento, el solo verla vestida así, con un vestido negro, entallado a su cintura, que caía con una singularidad por el costado izquierdo a poco mas debajo de las rodillas, mientras que por el lado derecho llegaba un poco arriba de ellas, y resaltaba sus apenas formadas curvas que dejaron sin aliento a más de uno; lo había dejado sin palabras_

_Eso es todo lo que me piensas decir – comento con voz juguetona – creí que te agradaría _

_Hay Granger, jamás pensé que detrás de esa rata de biblioteca que eras en Hogwarts se escondiera una "Mujer" así –respondió imprimiéndole un marcado énfasis a las ultimas palabras _

_Hermione solo rio por el comentario anterior, había decidido sorprender esa noche a Draco y tal parecía que lo había conseguido._

_La cena fue sumamente agradable, comieron deliciosamente y platicaron de esto y de aquello, Hermione utilizando parte de "sus encantos" había conseguido que Draco aceptara volver a Londres con ella, le había prometido que no se separaría de él a menos que él mismo se lo pidiera, cosa que Draco por supuesto no iba a hacer._

_Salieron del restaurante, para pasar su ultima noche en Paris, habían decidido que esa noche la pasarían juntos como todas las anteriores y que al día siguiente viajarían a Londres, lo harían de la forma muggle así tendrían un poco mas de tiempo para ellos antes de enfrentarse a sus respectivos amigos._

_Iban caminando tranquilamente por una de las calles mas hermosas de Paris cuando una fuerte lluvia los sorprendió, no les quedo mas remedio que volver de inmediato al hotel, no era la forma que tenían planeada de pasar su ultima noche en esa ciudad, pero viendo como estaba el clima no les había quedado opción._

_Decidieron aparecerse directamente en su habitación, ya la lluvia los había dejado empapados y querían evitar pasar por la recepción con ese aspecto, por suerte esa vez habían decidido quedarse en un hotel mágico._

_Ella después de haberse dado un baño estaba colgando su vestido y demás ropa, que estaban aún escurriendo en agua, Draco le había prestado una de sus camisas por lo que solamente eso tenía puesto, nada más bajo ella; Draco salió de la ducha envuelto en una toalla, y la miró, se veía tan deseable así, su cuerpo, lo observo muy bien, tenia unas suaves curvas, era una mujer muy hermosa pensó._

_La miró cuando ponía sus ropas a secar, ella volteó sorprendiéndose de que él estuviera ahí._

_¿Cuánto llevas mirando?- preguntó_

_Lo suficiente…. te quedó un poco grande mi camisa ¿no crees? _

_Si, pero me ayudará, ya que no tengo aquí más ropa y a esta hora no hay donde comprar algo – decía un poco sonrojada_

_Mañana te comprare algo…._

_No importa, me las arreglare - le dijo rehuyendo su mirada, ya que sentía un cosquilleo al sentir la mirada gris de Draco con algo que le costaba descifrar._

_Hubo un silencio que ella no atinó a romper, sentía la mirada de Draco tas ella, fija es su espalda o al menos eso suponía, se había trasladado casi por todos los rincones de la gran habitación, evitando siempre volver a mirar a Draco._

_Momentos después pasó junto a él para dirigirse a la cama y poder acomodarla para dormir, cuando sintió una mano de él sobre su hombro, ella lo miró con interrogación._

_Draco…- solo dijo_

_Él la miraba con una mirada extraña, sabia perfectamente lo que eso significaba, en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, sorprendentemente Draco la había respetado muchísimo, pero esta vez era diferente, sus hermosos ojos grises ahora se encontraban oscurecidos, pero extrañamente no temía, sentía que estos la atraían terriblemente, jalándola hacia un profundo abismo en el cual ella deseaba sumergirse._

_Sin saber como, los labios de ambos estaban juntos, Draco primeramente comenzó a besarla con suavidad, con ternura, algo muy inusual en él, pero ella comenzó a corresponder, él lo sintió y su sangre comenzó a arder, Draco lógicamente sabia lo que haría, no era la primera mujer en pasar por su cama, pero él sabia que ella nunca había llegado a más ni con el imbécil de Krum y mucho menos con la comadreja Weasley, no sabia si había tenido algún novio muggle, pero si así había sido estaba seguro que no había pasado nada, sabia que ella en ese terreno era aún inocente, y que el primero en explorar sitios de su cuerpo aún desconocidos y el único en recorrerlos sería él, lo que hacía enardecerle aún más la sangre._

_Las manos de él tomaban el rostro de ella, quien con nerviosismo subió sus manos hasta la cintura de él, sintiendo nuevamente su piel, que aunque había terminado de bañarse, no estaba fría, a Hermione le sorprendió lo cálida que se encontraba. _

_Draco acaricio suavemente el rostro de ella sin dejar de besarla, quitó la cinta que aprisionaba el rebelde cabello de Hermione, y enterró sus manos en el, se lo jaló suavemente haciendo que el cuello de ella pudiera estar a su entera disposición, bajó sus labios lentamente sobre el dejando un leve camino de besos, pronto dejo su cabello y dirigió sus manos hacia el botón de la camisa que portaba Hermione en esos momentos._

_Ella tembló al sentir hacia a donde él dirigía ahora sus tibias manos, poco a poco conteniéndose de arrancarle la camisa de un solo jalón, desabrocho botón a botón dejando al descubierto unos pechos que jamás creyó fueran tan bellos, bajo la camisa para dejar al descubierto sus hombros y encontrar con placer una piel tan cálida, que se le antojaba deliciosa, se maravillo al mirarla a sus ojos color chocolate y encontrar que éstos se habían oscurecido de una manera que jamás imagino contemplar, había creído que quizás ella tendría miedo y que lo iba a frenar en cualquier momento, pero no, encontró que también estaba mirándolo fijamente, que al igual que él se encontraba excitada._

_Pronto ella estuvo desnuda de la cintura para arriba, él volvió a besarla con mas pasión esta vez, pero sin dejar de mirarla, quería sin entender por que ver lo que ella estaba sintiendo, las emociones que ella estaba teniendo; quito por completo la prenda que aún estaba cubriendo parte de su cuerpo, no pudo resistir más, sintió que algo explotaba dentro de él al mirar a aquella hermosa diosa virgen; con una suavidad irreconocible en él, la hizo recostarse en la cama y él se despojo de lo único que tapaba la emoción que no podía contener más._

_Le acariciaba con suavidad todo el cuerpo, la besaba como si ella fuera algo tan frágil que se rompería en cualquier momento, la sentía temblar con cada caricia que le daba, la sentía estremecer con cada beso que le prodigaba, con lentitud y con cuidado bajo su mano hasta encontrar su templo donde estaba aquel tesoro tan deseado que ahora ella le estaba entregando, la sintió húmeda, lista para recibirlo._

_Hermione sentía un gran nudo en su garganta, los movimientos que Draco hacía le nublaban su mente impidiéndole pensar en nada más que lo que le estaba haciendo sentir._

_Hermione…-dijo su nombre con voz enronquecida, ella lo miró – no quiero hacerte daño…._

_Nunca más me lo podrías hacer…-le contestó_

_Entonces él se puso al fin encima de ella, con suavidad abrió sus piernas y con suma delicadeza se fue acercando más y más a su entrada que parecía estar esperando su llegada._

_Ella sintió aquella dureza y primeramente se tenso, busco su mirada y al notar sus ojos sobre los de ella se relajó, él poco a poco entro en ella, ni un instante dejo de mirarla…. Hermione cerró sus ojos, mientras sus manos agarraban con fuerza la sabana de la cama al sentir aquel dolor, pero conforme el dolor iba cediendo, sus manos se iban relajando y lo que antes había provocado un intenso dolor, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en un placer, ya que Draco estaba siendo sumamente cuidadoso con ella._

_Pero lo que ella no sabia es que Draco se estaba controlando, ya que lo llenaba de placer el ver las emociones que su castaña estaba sintiendo, disfrutaba el verla sentir, disfrutaba ver como sus ojos transmitían el placer que estaba sintiendo, pero al mismo tiempo, se sintió culpable por el dolor que le provocó en un principio y se prometió a si mismo que compensaría el dolor que ella había sentido._

_Pasado el primer escozor que sintió Hermione, lo demás se convirtió en algo sin igual, al principio los movimientos de Draco fueron suaves, poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo hasta que se hicieron más y más fuertes, más apasionantes, ni un instante dejó de besarla, y ella solo correspondía a lo que él le pedía, incluso Draco se maravilló de lo apasionada que resultó ser Hermione al exigir más de él._

_Juntos se hicieron uno, juntos alcanzaron el cielo, juntos llegaron al climax, juntos, cansados, sin dejar de besarse, sus almas se fundieron en una sola._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Aquel amanecer fue distinto a los demás, al fin habían consumado su amor, estaban uno en brazos del otro, el rostro de Draco escondido en el cuello de ella, mientras la tenia aprisionada con sus brazos, ella, había despertado desde antes y estaba disfrutando de la calidez que emitía el cuerpo recostado a su lado, acariciando sus rubios cabellos; no podía creer que apenas hace unos días estaba viajando por el mundo y ahora conocía lo que era hacer el amor._

_Sentía amar con todas las fuerzas de su alma a aquel muchacho aún a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos años atrás, pero lo que fuera a pasar en el futuro la asustaba._

_Con suavidad, cuidando de no despertarlo se levantó, él sintió cuando ella se zafó de su abrazo, abrió sus ojos y alcanzo a ver la divinidad del cuerpo de ella dirigiéndose al baño._

_Se estiro en la cama cuando ella cerro la puerta tras de si, y una sonrisa se pinto en el rostro del rubio._

_¡Oh! Pensé que aún dormías…-escucho la voz de la castaña_

_Me sentí solo…-le dijo sonriente_

_De acuerdo…ordenare algo para desayunar-dijo ella_

_No…ven…-ella se acerco a la cama vestida aún con la camisa de él, la jalo haciendo que cayera encima de él_

_¡Oye!- él no contesto nada y comenzó a besarla -¡Estas loco! – dijo sonriendo ella - debemos irnos…._

_No…aún…no…quiero estar nuevamente contigo….tenerte nuevamente….sentirme dentro de ti…_

_¡Draco! – le contestó sonrojada _

_Mmmm… - la besaba, con un rápido movimiento la coloco debajo de él, y sin dejar de besarla comenzó nuevamente a quitarle la camisa _

_Aquel día nadie los vio salir de aquella habitación, el día entero se amaron hasta el cansancio, haciendo el amor, conociéndose más y más._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_La noche había caído Draco miraba dormir a su mujer, jamás habría imaginado poder llegar a amarla de esa forma._

_Tres días habían pasado desde el momento en que por primera vez la había hecho suya, la idea de volver a Londres la habían olvidado, salían a pasear y regresaban para poder seguirse amando, la necesidad que sentían de estar juntos era más grande que cualquier otra cosa. Pero él al igual que ella lo había pensado, su pequeña fortuna iba a empezar a escasear los amigos de Hermione no se iban a quedar cruzados de brazos por mucho tiempo más, necesitaban regresar lo más pronto posible, no soportaba mirarla cuando ella creía que no le prestaba atención y observar como su mirada se encogía signo inconfundible de tristeza, aunque al mirarlo a él todo rastro de ésta desaparecía, sabia que ella extrañaba a sus padres y más aún a sus inseparables amigos; así que a partir de mañana empezarían su viaje de regreso hacia Londres. _

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Al día siguiente Hermione movió un brazo para tratar de tocar el cuerpo de Draco, pero no lo encontró, abrió sus ojos y miro alrededor del cuarto, estaba vacío, encontró una nota en la mesita al lado de la cama:_

_Hermione:_

_Salí a arreglar nuestro viaje de regreso a Londres, lo haremos de forma muggle (aunque no me agrade)…._

_Me extrañas_

_Draco_

_Draco…-lo pronuncio como en un suspiro_

_Sin entender por que, se sentía triste, hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a sus padres y aunque cerca de Draco lo disimulaba, también extrañaba mucho a sus amigos. Tenia que comunicarse con ellos, decirles que estaba bien y que pronto regresaría._

_Así que se vistió y más tarde salió del hotel, tenia que avisarles._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Regreso por la tarde, había caminado durante todo el día, al no llevar su varita con ella ni dinero mágico le había costado mucho trabajo poder enviarle una lechuza a sus amigos._

_Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al encontrar dentro de la habitación a Draco que parecía estar esperándola, pero lo que no entendió fue la mirada que éste tenía._

_Hola…-saludó_

_¿Dónde estabas? – le pregunto serio_

_Yo…salí a enviar una lechuza…- explicó_

_¡Por poco y me vuelvo loco al volver y no encontrarte aquí! – la tomó con fuerza por los brazos, estaba molesto_

_Pero…_

_¡Tú no traes varita, podría resultar muy peligroso que tú andes sola! ¡Te pudo suceder algo!_

_Pero es que no me paso nada…. ¿Por que te pones así?..-ella no lo entendía_

_Ese día Draco había escuchado la noticia de que antiguos seguidores de el señor Tenebroso habían huido de Askaban con rumbo a las costas de Francia, para reorganizarse, no sabia quienes habían sido, pero estaba seguro que si los veían les harían daño._

_Se escaparon algunos mortifagos de Askaban y se cree que vienen a Francia- le soltó, se veía realmente enojado – solo de pensar que pueda sucederte algo…_

_No te preocupes…sé cuidarme…_

_¿Si?¿Crees que podrías cuidarte? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que te salve de la loca de Bellatrix?- Hermione tembló con el solo recuerdo- y además que NO traes tu varita!!, Te podrían hacer un daño inimaginable Hermione, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, sola y sin varita…y yo…no lo soportaría- la abrazó- prométeme que no te separaras de mi…nunca_

_Pero tenemos que cuidarnos…los dos!_

_No…ahora tu seguridad depende de mí…_

_Draco…_

_Por favor Herm…- era la primera vez que le hablaba en ese tono_

_De acuerdo…_

_Comenzó a besarla, pero estos besos eran desesperados, pareciera como si le hubiese pasado algo malo a ella y no hubiera podido ayudarla, la besaba con tanta ansiedad que no se detuvo hasta mirar que sus labios estaban completamente rojos e hinchados por la manera en que la besó._

_Igual aquella noche le hizo el amor de una manera desesperada y demandante, como si quisiera él dejar en claro que ella le pertenecía, como si quisiera impregnarle una marca que indicara que él era su único dueño._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Y así pasaron un par de días más hasta que la hora de regresar a Londres llegaba._

_En un par de ocasiones Draco le propuso a Hermione huir de nuevo y alejarse del peligro y por supuesto no regresar a Londres, pero ella no aceptaba, le decía que tenían que enfrentar todo lo que dejaron atrás, volver a Londres para así poder ser felices. Draco aceptaba además de por que ella se lo pedía, por que sabia que pronto de terminaría el dinero que había llevado con él._

_Habían discutido un par de veces por que Hermione le comentó que ya les había avisado a sus amigos que pronto volvería, cosa que no le agrado en absoluto al rubio._

_El último día que pasaron en Paris Draco había salido, era ya de noche y aún no llegaba lo que llenaba de preocupación a Hermione, lo esperaba pero parecía que la impaciencia comenzaba a hacer mella en ella._

_Se sintió renacer cuando alrededor de las 12:30 escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse, era él._

_Draco…-se acercó a él- estaba preocupada…_

_Ya llegue…- dijo secamente_

_Draco…¿Has bebido?_

_Él paso sin siquiera mirarla y se recostó de manera pesada sobre la cama, le aventó lo que parecían los boletos de un avión muggle y solo le dijo…_

_Espero que no te arrepientas de volver…_

_Ella no le contesto, solo lo miro…-Ah ya se… estas enojada por que bebí …solo fueron… unashh doshh o trehhs copitashh … ¿Acaso no puedo hacerlo?- se levantó con pesadez de la cama y se dirigió a ella._

_No te preocupes- le contestó fingiendo una sonrisa, pero sus ojos mostraban tristeza – no estoy molesta- puedes hacer lo que quieras- se volteo _

_Sabia que sí lo estaba, sabia que había pasado más de medio día sin verla, que después de la noticia de los mortifagos ella estaba cada vez más preocupada, y no por ella, si no por él, ya que de una forma muy clara él había contribuido a la derrota del señor tenebroso al cambiarse de bando, sabía que ella quería regresar por que en Londres eran más fuertes con la orden y el ministerio para ayudarlos, y sabía perfectamente que ella tenia razón al molestarse con él por llegar a esa hora, por haber bebido arriesgándose y por tenerla preocupada._

_Pero él era Draco Malfoy y no iba aceptar que ella tenia razón tan fácilmente, no iba a aceptar que tenia miedo de volver, y no por los mortifagos o por que el ministerio lo capturara, si no lo que le aterraba era volver y que ella lo dejara por volver al lado de sus amigos, tenia miedo solo de pensar que ella lo pudiera abandonar por la comadreja Weasley._

_Se acerco a ella que había caminado hacia la cama con toda intensión de acostarse a dormir, antes de que ella pudiera meterse a las cobijas, la cogió por la espalda en un aprisionante abrazo…_

_Ella aún molesta sabia que Draco no daba esas muestras de afecto, y ésta tenia un miedo por su parte impreso en la intensidad del abrazo…había entendido por que había desaparecido toda la tarde, por que había llegado casi borracho y por que había dicho lo que había dicho; tenía miedo de que ella lo dejara en cuanto estuvieran en Londres._

_Nunca te dejare Draco…no lo haré a menos que tu me lo pidas…- le dijo con voz calmada. Ambos recordaron que esa misma promesa se la había hecho en aquella cena en el restaurante unos días atrás…_

_Mas tarde Hermione miraba el techo de la habitación, sintiendo la cabeza del rubio sobre su pecho, le acariciaba con ternura su rubio cabello, este había caído dormido después de estar un rato abrazados en silencio, había olvidado todo su temor al sentir los brazos de la chica alrededor suyo, haciéndole sentir importante y por primera vez ya no sintió temor de volver a Londres._

_Ella se encontraba expectante, al día siguiente por fin regresaría a su ciudad y podría volver a ver a sus amigos a los cuales tenia meses sin ver._

_Continuara…._

¿Y bien?

Quejas, tomatazos, maldiciones y avadas seran bien recibidas a traves de un review, a si como criticas, sujerencias y demás.

Por cierto y antes de olvidarlo...queria darle las gracias a **jos Black** y a **0obabyo0** por haberme dejado un review y regalarme un poquito de su tiempo leyendo el capitulo anterior, asi como a todas las demas personas que se pasaron por aqui.

Bien creo que es todo...hasta la proxima!!

**Cami M.G.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!!

_He vuelto, después de un muchos meses he regresado con otro capitulo...espero les agrade._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes y demás que reconoscan pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo solo los ocupo para distraeme un rato y escapar de mi realidad._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 3**

¡Mamá! – una vocecita la saco de sus pensamientos - ¡Mami ya estoy lista!

¡Oh, pero que linda estas! – dijo Hermione sonriendo, tratando de esconder la tristeza que la había invadido momentos antes

Miró a su bella hija, estaba por cumplir cuatro añitos, Cissy, tenia el mismo color de cabello que ella, pero a diferencia su pequeña hija tenia el cabello liso, casi como su padre, y sus ojos eran grises el color de ojos de los Malfoy, era el amor de su vida, su adoración.

Dice Pixie que papá ha enviado una lechuza y pronto llegará por mí y me llevará a casa de la Abuela! – Hermione desvió la mirada de su hija y la posó en la pequeña criatura que estaba parada en la entrada de la habitación.

A si es… debes portarte bien en casa de tu abuela, no hagas travesuras…. Ven dame un abrazo – la abrazo tan fuerte aguantando las ganas de llorar, su pequeña viviendo en una familia a punto de romperse para siempre.

Mamá…¿Por qué Papá no está con nosotras? – preguntó con inocencia

Papá ha tenido mucho trabajo en el Ministerio y necesita estar fuera de casa…

Pero ¿Pronto volverá?

Quizás amor…-Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no llorar frente a su pequeña

Entonces la castaña sintió una fuerte mirada y volteo hacia la puerta, ahí estaba él, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía ahí? ¿Habría escuchado lo que le decía a su hija? No lo sabía, la mirada de él era fría, no reflejaba nada, salvo rencor hacía ella, solo miraba la escena; la niña siguió la vista de su madre…

¡Papá! – dijo corriendo a abrazarlo

¡Hola princesa! – le dijo sonriendo y se agacho al nivel de ella para recibirla en brazos -¿Estas lista?

¡¡Sí!!

Bien, ve a la sala, iremos por la red flu…- la niña volteo a ver a su madre que en ese momento estaba de pie mirando la escena, le dijo adiós con su pequeña manita y salió corriendo hacia la sala con Pixie tras ella- la traeré en dos días…- le dijo con voz seria dirigiéndose a ella, Hermione con tristeza miro sus ojos fríos que parecían dos témpanos de hielo – necesito algunas cosas, subiré por ellas…

De…de acuerdo…

Sitio que le había contestado al vacio, por que él no espero por su respuesta, se había ido, ella se quedo por unos instantes más ahí, sola mirando la puerta ¿Que había pasado entre ellos?

Se acerco a un sillón, aquel donde pasaba horas abrazada con Draco, aún conservaba su aroma, se recostó sobre el respaldo, así se sentía más cerca de él.

Mientras tanto Draco había subido las escaleras hacia la recamara que hace unos meses había compartido con su esposa, cuando entro, lo recibió el aroma característico de ella, su perfume…aspiró…sintió como si estuviera profanando un lugar sagrado, se dirigió hasta su librero, comenzó a buscar un libro, con la mirada recorrió la recamara entera, todo estaba en su lugar, como si él nunca se hubiera ido, miro hacia el closet, ahí estaban sus túnicas todas en perfecto orden, desvió su mirada hacia el tocador, donde estaban los peines y cepillos, vio las pequeñas y elegantes botellitas de perfume que él le había regalado a ella, el joyero donde ella guardaba sus joyas, en el espacio que él ocupaba para sus implementos se situaba una fotografía de ellos, más jóvenes que habían tomado a su regreso a Londres, se quedo ahí parado en medio de la búsqueda de un libro que necesitaba para un caso en el que trabajaba, su mirada dura, se suavizo, sintió como si él continuara viviendo ahí en aquella casa que con tanta ilusión habían comprando cuando nació su pequeña Cissy, a pesar de todo, la nostalgia se hizo presente en él.

(Flash back)

_Al llegar a Londres lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse al callejón Diagon y comprar una nueva varita para Hermione, buscaron un lugar donde establecerse provisionalmente hasta que decidieran que hacer con sus vidas ahora que sus "vacaciones" habían terminado; Hermione extrañaba tanto a sus padres que después de encontrar el lugar donde vivirían, no perdió tiempo en buscarlos, con varita en mano se sentía mucho más segura, así que sentía la libertad de poder salir sin Draco, además que él comentaba estar harto de los muggles, cosa que causo mucha gracia a la castaña, ya que Draco no se separaba del televisor o de la consola de video juegos que había adquirido. _

_A Hermione no le sorprendió el enterarse que sus mejores amigos Harry y Ron estuvieran estudiando para convertirse en Aurores, así que se conformo con saber de ellos a través de sus padres, simplemente les aviso vía lechuza que ya estaba en Londres y se encontraba sana y salva, Ron por supuesto había propuesto escapar de la escuela encontrarla (y examinarla, palabras de Harry) pero ella se había negado argumentando que debía prestar atención a sus clases y que ella estaba de lo mejor, que en vacaciones los vería y les daría las explicaciones correspondientes por su ausencia ya que la escuela estaba oculta al igual que Hogwarts y hasta que no tuvieran vacaciones, no los podría ver; la familia Weasley se había mudado a Rumania donde vivía uno de los hermanos de Ron, así que a ellos tampoco los vería de momento, no le quedaban muchos más conocidos en el mundo mágico salvo los profesores de Hogwarts y los miembros de la orden , a los cuales tampoco podía visitar muy a menudo debido a su alta carga de trabajo; ella no sabia que iba a hacer desde ese momento con su vida, los meses anteriores al lado de Draco y prácticamente no haciendo nada productivo, la habían desconcertado; antes de la guerra ella tenía planes pero ahora al haber estado alejada de la escuela y viviendo con Draco ya no sabía lo que quería realmente._

_Por su parte Draco quien no tuvo ningún problema con el ministerio (obra de Harry seguramente), había decidido además de buscar a sus amigos, disfrutar de su herencia solo en compañía de su castaña, se había aparecido un par de veces por el ministerio de Magia para ofrecer algunas donaciones y ver como podía limpiar su apellido._

_Sus amigos de igual manera habían decidido seguir con sus vidas, Blaise residía en otra ciudad desde donde se encargaba de los negocios de su familia, Theodore se encontraba estudiando medimagia, y Pansy por su parte se había decidido por algo relacionado a las Leyes Mágicas; lo que los mantenía ocupados en sus respectivas vidas. _

_Draco pasaba los días sin saber muy bien que hacer, un par de semanas después de haber llegado a Londres empezaba a aburrirse estando en el cuartucho que habían conseguido al llegar, este era bastante austero para su gusto pero al no saber como se encontraría su situación a su regreso no se les había hecho seguro vivir en algo mejor por cualquier contingencia._

_La primera semana su vida como pareja parecía igual que cuando andaban viajando, solo con la diferencia que ambos estaban poniéndose al corriente de sus respectivos intereses y pasaban mucho menos tiempo juntos, el cual recompensaban noche a noche derrochando pasión._

_Con el pasar de los días las cosas parecían regresar a su cause normal, ellos al no tener más cosas por hacer dedicaban su tiempo a ellos nuevamente, más el haber regresado a su ciudad los mantenía meditabundos cada cierto tiempo, el saber que harían con sus vidas de ahora en adelante los dejaba en silencio por largos ratos, una veces era Draco quien salía de su habitación por horas, tiempo que Hermione aprovechaba para replantearse su situación, para replantearse lo que quería de su vida ahora que sabia que no podía seguir así por mucho tiempo mas. Draco pensaba de igual manera, no sabia bien que era lo que quería, aun tenia suficiente dinero para no preocuparse pero algún día podría terminarse además de que no estaba seguro de querer quedarse sin hacer nada, los cacharros muggles que lo habían divertido durante horas o días enteros comenzaban a aburrirlo y notaba que desde su regreso su castaña de igual forma se planteaba el que haría con su vida de ahora en adelante; sabia que seguiría con él por que se lo había demostrado de una y mil maneras pero la naturaleza de esa mujer no era precisamente el quedarse en casa atendiendo a su hombre, ella no tardaba en plantearle la posibilidad de volver a sus estudios y más después de enterarse que los amigos de ambos era lo que hacían._

_Más él no tenía idea de que podría hacer, no estaba seguro de querer dedicarse a algo en específico, la fortuna de los Malfoy se había visto diezmada (según notas de El Profeta) debido a la condición de la guerra y aún cuando su madre era quien la administraba no estaba seguro de tener acceso a ella. La pequeña fortuna de la cual el disponía no era comparada a la de su familia y aunque lo mantenía de la forma en la que estaba acostumbrado no tenia el conocimiento ni la experiencia de su padre para hacerla crecer y tampoco le gustaba eso como para dedicar todo su tiempo a números y cifras de Gringots, lo que estudiaban sus amigos tampoco cabía en sus intereses, así que no sabia a que podía dedicarse, de lo único que creía estar seguro y por lo que mostraba un interés era por proteger de cualquier cosa a Hermione y a él mismo._

_Ella por su parte, en los últimos días había reflexionado sobre lo que quería, estaba muy bien al lado de Draco, no le faltaba nada excepto que a veces necesitaba la compañía de sus amigos como en su infancia. _

_Por supuesto durante su viaje la compañía de un buen libro nunca se hizo ausente, tenia muchos, en todo ese tiempo no le falto el un buen libro que leer ya que era algo característico de ella, en una ocasión Draco le había comentado que el verla si un libro era como verla sin alguna de sus extremidades, y para sorpresa de ella misma, Draco le había regalado muchos con los cuales entretener su curiosidad, en ocasiones mantenían largas conversaciones sobre ellos._

_Así que leyendo una de sus ultimas adquisiciones le había asaltado la idea de regresar a la escuela, quería volver a estudiar al igual que sus amigos, pero a diferencia de ellos a Hermione le interesaba el campo legal, las Leyes Mágicas era lo que llamaba su atención desde que estaba en Hogwarts y el regresar a Londres le había devuelto la ilusión de su infancia sobre el tema._

_Estaba convencida de que Draco la apoyaría, al igual que a ella había notado como a él parecía fastidiarlo en no ocuparse en algo, regresar a sus estudios seria lo mejor para ambos._

_Estaba decidida a proponérselo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad e inscribirse a la Academia de Leyes del Mundo Mágico para su próximo curso._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Esa tarde había decidido cocinar ella misma, sabia que no era muy buena en esa disciplina, pero se esforzaría al máximo con tal de poner de bueno humor a Draco y tomara bien la decisión que había tomado._

_Se apresuro cuando empezaba a oscurecer, sabia que Draco pronto llegaría y quería tener todo listo, pero pasaban las horas y él no llegaba, estuvo esperándolo, cayo por completo la noche y ni sus luces….en un momento se puso a mirar a través de la única ventana que había en ese sitio (sabia que no era del agrado del rubio pero había logrado convencerlo de que por el momento no necesitaban más…el por suerte se portaba muy complaciente desde que habían regresado a Londres, no le había negado nada motivo por el cual se sentía segura de que aceptaría su decisión de regresar a estudiar.); afuera estaba completamente oscuro, la luz de la farola de la esquina apenas iluminaba la calle era un sitio que parecía bastante peligroso y le recordaba mucho al callejón Knocturn, por eso estaba aún más preocupada por que Draco no llegara._

_Miro el reloj que estaba a un lado de la cama, pasaban de las once de la noche, muy tarde ya, él no llegaba y ella estaba ya bastante alarmada ¿Le habría pasado algo? Aún no se sabia nada de los mortifagos que supuestamente habías escapado y eso la tensó._

_Su corazón se alegro al escuchar la puerta abrirse tras ella, era él, pero…_

_Estaba preocupada!!..- comenzó a decir acercándose a él_

_¿Y porr qué?- Hermione se detuvo, Draco estaba borracho- He llegado ¿No?_

_Draco…bebiste_

_Ahh shii, fue solooo una copa….-saco de su bolsillo lo que parecía una botella de Whiskey de Fuego y un periódico- toma.._

_Hermione lo recibió, trato que no viera la tristeza en sus ojos al verlo en ese estado…_

_¡¡Ya viste lo que dice!!_

_Si…-dijo en voz baja sin mirarlo_

_Bien…-fue todo lo que escucho de él_

_Ella se puso a mirar aquella nota de El Profeta con un nudo en su garganta, sin entender, se sentía triste por verlo llegar en ese estado, ahora leyendo la nota sabia a que se debía, cuando volteo a mirarlo notando el silencio, él estaba completamente dormido, se había quedado medio acostado, seguramente había bebido mucho, se acerco a él con ojos cristalinos, lo acomodo sobre la cama, le quito sus zapatos y lo tapó, se sentó en la cama a su lado, mientras lo escuchaba ligeramente roncar sonido característico de un borracho, unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras le quitaba un mecho de rubio cabello que había caído sobre sus ojos._

_Quizás aún no estaban listos para una relación de pareja, esa nota la había hecho sentir culpable, al haberlo prácticamente obligado a llevarla con él y después a regresar cuando no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo, a duras penas iba a poder afrontar los problemas de la guerra solo, como podría sobrellevarlo con ella a su lado… no es que se sintiera una carga para él es solo que Draco jamás había pasado por algo similar, toda su vida había tenido lo que había querido, había vivido rodeado de lujos y consentido por sus padres, había crecido con la creencia de ser superior a los demás y de que con dinero y poder podía hacer su voluntad, pero ahora era distinto, había rectificado el camino a tiempo y cambiado de forma de pensar pero la comunidad mágica a pesar de lo que Harry había declarado no se sentía tranquila pensando que al haber regresado podía reincidir en los malos pasos y más cuando supuestamente algunos mortifagos habían escapado días antes de él regresar a Londres._

_Los días posteriores a la nota del periódico casi no hablaban, Draco salía muy temprano de casa, se iba todo el día y regresaba casi ebrio o ebrio muy noche, cruzaban a penas dos palabras y caía dormido en la cama._

_Mañana hablaría con él muy seriamente, por que aunque no era la primera vez que había tomado, si era la primera vez que lo veía llegar completamente ebrio, estaba de acuerdo en que él había bebido en el colegio, como aquella vez que lo cacho con una Hufflepuff a medio pasillo en condiciones no muy decentes, pero ahora, bebía con más frecuencia, no era normal, no quería creer que se iba enviciando cada día más y más._

_Pero lamentablemente lo que Hermione no sabia era que el parecía disfrutar estar en ese estado y lo buscaba con más frecuencia, esa nota en el periódico había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso, la comunidad mágica le temía y lo juzgaba por un pasado que había creído remediar al cambiar de bando, después de eso se planteo nuevamente el huir de ahí, pero para su mala suerte su corazón lo retenía ya que sabia que esta vez Hermione no se iría con él, la mañana después de haberle mostrado la nota lo recibió muy alegre con una cena que había preparado ella misma y le había contado los planes que tenia de regresar a sus estudios y él al no mostrar objeción alguna (más por que no estaba en sus 5 sentidos), lo había abrazado cariñosamente diciéndole que sabia que la apoyaría y que no se preocupara por la nota, que si encontraba algo útil que hacer por la comunidad mágica seguro esos rumores se desvanecerían al confirmar que Draco era uno de los suyos; después de eso Draco había optado por alejarse un poco de ella (por el remoto caso de que decidiera huir nuevamente y ella no lo acompañara, necesitaba desacostumbrarse a su compañía) y buscar algo que lo reanimara, algo en que ocupar su tiempo y su vida, pero lo único con lo que se topo eran pubs como el Caldero Chorreante y varias copas de Whiskey de Fuego las cuales le hacían olvidar lo que sucedía a su alrededor._

_Al otro día Hermione despertó al sentir que el se movía, todavía no salía el sol, pero Draco ya estaba despierto y se disponía a salir más temprano que de costumbre, la castaña tenia que aprovechar ese momento ya que no sabia si esa noche regresaría borracho de nuevo.._

_Draco…-le dijo al verlo salir del baño_

_Dime- contesto sin mirarla_

_Necesito que hablemos…_

_¿De que?_

_De lo que te esta sucediendo.._

_A mi no me sucede nada…- parecía rehuir la mirada de ella_

_¿Ah no? Me he dado cuenta de que los últimos días has tomado mucho…- él no contestó- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

_Nada, no te preocupes- la confianza que habían logrado tener en el ultimo año y sobretodo en los meses que habían estado viviendo juntos parecía irse disipando, el estaba volviendo a ser frio como cuando había cambiado de bando_

_Draco, quiero que me digas que sucede contigo…déjame apoyarte, ayudarte_

_Ya te dije que no me pasa Nada… no necesito ayuda!_

_Es que…_

_No, Granger…-le dijo en un tono que no admitía discusión, muy similar al que usaba en sus primeros años del colegio_

_¡Draco!!- pero él no la escucho, la puerta se había cerrado_

_Le había sorprendido su cambio con ella los últimos días, no le gustaba verlo tomar, pero lo que mas la había sorprendido el que le hablara con esa frialdad y dirigiéndose a ella por su apellido y no por su nombre…_

_Tarde mucho más tarde Hermione llegaba casi sin aliento a su casa por las prisas, había estado el día entero fuera arreglando cosas para su regreso a la escuela y algunos otros asuntos, había pasado el día tan ocupada que había casi logrado olvidar el incidente de esa mañana, después de que Draco saliera, ella decidió salir también a ocuparse de su vida y de paso arreglar lo que parecía se estaba convirtiendo en un problema con su rubio, estaba colgando su abrigo cuando una voz le helo la sangre por el tono que ésta tenia._

_¿De donde vienes?_

_Draco…hoy…llegaste temprano-empezó Hermione, encaminándose a la cocina_

_Te hice una pregunta-la detuvo tomándola del brazo_

_Salí a arreglar unos asuntos-contesto_

_¿Cuáles asuntos?- pregunto irritado_

_Tenia que encontrar la forma de ayudarte y fui a investigar el por que de esa nota en El Profeta..-contesto_

_¿Qué?! Granger ya habíamos hablado sobre esto..-le reprocho_

_Es que yo…no me gusta la forma en la que estamos últimamente me preocupas mucho…-le dijo con un tono de angustia_

_Te dije que no era Nada, que no te preocuparas, yo se como resolver MIS asuntos- le aclaro él_

_Draco por favor…_

_¡No Granger!, ¿No puedes entenderlo?...Yo soy quien debe resolver sus problemas no tú, conmigo no te quieras hacer la salvadora del mundo como Potty de acuerdo!_

_Tu solo no puedes..-los ojos de Draco chispearon con furia- ¿Acaso no ves lo que nos esta pasando? A duras penas hemos intercambiado dos palabras desde que esa nota apareció en nuestras vidas, extraño estar contigo sabes… déjame ayudarte entre los dos será más fácil_

_¿No puedo?- hablo con voz helada-¿Crees que no puedo ganarme el respeto de nadie? – la miro entornando los ojos y comenzó a verse la furia en éstos- ¡Ahora entiendo! Extrañas el sentirte al lado del héroe del Mundo Mágico ¿no es cierto?_

_No!!…Draco, no entiendes…yo…_

_¿No entiendo?-la interrumpió- Esto es humillante, más humillante que cualquier nota de ese estúpido diario!!-dijo con desprecio_

_No Draco, yo solo quiero ayudarte_

_¿Ayudarme??- la tomo de los brazos- ¿Crees que lo que harás será ayudarme? ¡No! Tu solo me estas haciendo sentir mucho peor…_

_¡Por supuesto que no!, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo te pueda hacer sentir mal? Además…¿Por qué no has querido aceptar mi ayuda, o por que no has buscado a tu madre?- le dijo y él la miro con el ceo fruncido- se muy bien que una de tus ideas al regresar a Londres era esa buscar a tu madre y arreglar las cosas con ella, si me dejaras ayudarte en cuanto a lo que piensa la comunidad mágica sobre ti, podrías buscarla sin temor alguno de salir a las calles y te acusen de cualquier acto de magia negra aún cuando solo hayas sacado la varita para aparecerte…_

_¡Escúchame bien Granger!- la interrumpió en su voz había un tono de furia- Tu no tienes idea de lo que me pasa, a mi me importa un bledo la comunidad mágica así como lo que piensen sobre mi… No sabes nada sobre lo que yo quiero- estaba furioso por lo que no se daba cuenta de lo que decía- ¡No quiero buscar a mi Madre! Y menos quiero que sepa que estoy contigo!!, por eso a veces pienso que si no hubieras ido conmigo…_

_¿Qué?!!- ella lo miro tratando de entenderlo_

_Herm…yo-al instante que habían salido esas palabras por su boca se había arrepentido_

_Ahora entiendo- dijo lentamente ella- ahora entiendo lo que me has tratado de decir….entiendo lo que has estado haciendo- se zafó de las manos de él, que de la fuerza con la que la tenia sujeta sus dedos quedaron marcados en sus brazos- no estas a gusto conmigo ¡Estas avergonzado! Te avergüenzas de estar conmigo, de estar con una sangre sucia!! Esto no era por lo que la comunidad mágica pensara de la magia oscura si no lo que dijeran de ti por estar involucrado con una sangre sucia si yo interviniera por ti verdad? … No quieres encontrarte con tu madre justamente por que estoy contigo y eso deshonraría a tu familia…Pero no entiendo- parecía hablar con ella misma, volteándose, él la miraba como si quisiera arreglar las cosas- eso no me explica el por que aún sigues aquí después de días de esa nota…o quizás…- lo miro con los ojos my abiertos, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo- crees que con eso me estas castigando- él la miro con desconcierto- Si… te quieres vengar de mi por se hija de muggles verdad… ahora lo entiendo todo, que plan tan perfecto, me enamoraste para separarme de Harry y Ron, no querías volver a Londres por que sabias que si regresábamos podría descubrir tu plan y no podrías hacerme sufrir como planeabas…o como planeas ya no se…-ella tenia una tristeza en sus ojos chocolate impregnada como si fuera parte de ellos- ¡Que estúpida Soy!!... Yo creía que….-estaba a punto de llorar- tontamente creía que este comportamiento de los últimos días era por que creías que tu debías demostrarle al mundo lo que eres por quien eres,… pero NO…eso a ti no te importa… tu solo quieres vengarte de mi, por que siempre me has odiado…¡Te avergüenzas de haber estado con una sangre sucia!!...- su voz se quebró- debí darme cuenta que alguien como tu era imposible que se enamorara de alguien como yo…y yo…¡Ahyy Que idiota fui!! ¡Jamás debí haberme acercado a ti!!-le dio la espalda- ¡Debí haberme quedado aquella noche en la fiesta!, ¡No debí haberte alcanzado! ¡Todo ha sido un error de principio a fin! – Sentía que las lagrimas le quemaban en los ojos por no dejarlas salir- Debí haberte dejado aquella noche, así no estaríamos pasando por todo esto…_

_No…- Trato de decir él…tanta cosa que ella había soltado lo había dejado perplejo..¿De donde saco semejante historia?_

_Si!!- lo miro, en su rostro ya resbalaban las lagrimas…- Todo esto ha sido un error…un terrible error…_

_¡No Herm!- trato de tocarla_

_¡No me toques!- ella no sabia que hacer, se sentía tan confundida, todo lo que había pasado le partía el corazón así que lo único que atino fue a dirigirse hacia la puerta y salir corriendo_

_¡Herm…Hermione!!- Draco le gritó_

_Salió detrás de ella, pero cuando llego hasta la entrada del edificio miro en ambos sentido y no la vio, un dolor agudo se instalo en su pecho, su instinto lo guio por el lado derecho y salió disparado a buscarla, era noche ya y esa calle parecía igual de peligrosa que el callejón Knocturn._

_Mientras corría tratando de encontrarla pensaba en todas las cosas que esa noche le había dicho su castaña, y en algunas cosas tenia razón, el era un cobarde, tenia miedo de lo que la comunidad mágica opinara de él y no, aún no quería encontrarse con su madre, pero no por el motivo que Hermione había dicho, si no por que sentía que a ojos de los demás, de ella y de él mismo no era capaz de poder resolver el solo sus problemas, que era justamente lo que su padre le había gritado cuando el había decidido dejar el lado oscuro…pero no podía decirle nada de eso, no podía recordarle que él era un cobarde y que no tenia idea de que hacer, si se sentía avergonzado, pero No por ella…Merlín!! Si era lo mejor que le había pasado hasta ahora…era él quien empezaba a conocer la vergüenza por saber que no podía hacer nada para remediar lo que todo mundo creía de él ya que se lo había ganado a pulso en sus años de Hogwarts, no quería la ayuda de nadie y menos la de ella por el mismo motivo, quería que Hermione se sintiera orgullosa de estar con él por lo que era y por lo que hacia en pro del mundo mágico….y Hermione estaba equivocada, no era imposible que el se enamorara de ella, por que por Merlín que lo estaba…él la amaba como nunca creyó poder hacerlo._

_Ahora que había recorrido toda la calle y no la encontraba se sentía morir, había buscado en los callejones aledaños y nada, temía que se hubiera aparecido muy lejos de ahí y que no la encontrara o peor aún que algún mago o bruja tenebrosa de las que rondaban ahí le hubiera hecho algún daño…. Estaba haciendo frio, aún era invierno, ni la túnica que traía lograba calentarlo, estaba preocupado, ella se había salido solo con la ropa muggle que traía ¿Dónde estaría?_

_Continuo buscando hasta que llego a un pequeño parquecillo al que solían ir cuando recién habían llegado a Londres, donde habían pasado felices momentos al igual que en su viaje por el mundo, y recordó que durante la guerra a ella le gustaba sentarse cerca del lago en Hogwarts cuando se sentía triste, con una esperanza en el pecho se adentro en este mirando a todos lados, sintió que la vida le volvía al ver una cabeza de bucles castaños y alborotados en una banca unos metros mas adelante._

_Herm…_

_Ella no volteo, sabia que era él_

_Yo…_

_Lo siento Draco…-comenzó a decir sin mirarlo_

_Perdonarte… ¿Por qué?- se sentó junto a ella_

_Por haberte dicho todas esas cosas hace un rato.._

_Pero.._

_No- lo interrumpió- no digas nada…yo…se que lo que dije no es cierto, tu me has demostrado que eres otro del Draco que conocí en Hogwarts, se que eres bueno y todo lo que dije fue a causa de los temores que siempre he tenido, no quiero obligarte ha una vida que no es para ti…por eso se lo que debo hacer_

_Hermione no te entiendo…_

_Regresare a casa de mis padres…_

_¿Qué dices?_

_Los Weasley no están aquí y Harry y Ron están el Escocia en la escuela para Aurores- regresare a vivir como una muggle mientras arreglo mi vida…-la miro, no lloraba, trataba de sonreír- para que así no tengas…_

_¿Quieres dejarme?- la interrumpió_

_Si…- cerro sus ojos, trago saliva, pareciera que ya no podía contener las lagrimas, no puedo atarte a mi de ninguna forma… no debo continuar turbando tu vida…¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que soy una carga para ti?- lo miro, no podía ocultar la tristeza de sus ojos- no se en que estaba pensando al intentar detenerte aquella noche que te ibas y peor aún al huir contigo…lo que menos quiero es darte mas problemas_

_Silencio…era lo que mas le estaba doliendo a Hermione…había reflexionado desde que se había aparecido en el parque, sabia que todo lo que le había dicho a Draco eran sus propios temores y no lo que era real, aquel silencio que Draco estaba teniendo le partía el alma, por que sentía que le estaba dando la razón al decirle que ella lo dejaba._

_¿Eso quieres?_

…_._

_¿No me amas realmente? _

_Yo…-a Hermione le extraño aquella pregunta_

_Solamente al decirme que no me amas aceptare que te vayas, pero ni creas que lo aceptare por toda la basura que me estas diciendo…¡Mírame!- le ordeno, ella no podía hacerlo, no lo podía mirar, si veía sus ojos grises no le podría contestar- Herm… mírame_

_El tono de la voz de Draco había abandonado toda la frialdad e indiferencia, ahora parecía más una suplica, pero tampoco lo miro, entonces ella sintió la mano de él en su barbilla haciéndola mirarlo, su mirada estaba empañada por lagrimas y denotaba una profunda tristeza_

_Dime que no me amas y aceptare que rompas tu promesa…_

_Draco…-de sus ojos brotaron lagrimas_

_Entonces el la cubrió con sus brazos, ella lloraba en silencio, más él la abrazo con más fuerza, como si tratara de fundirla con su cuerpo, quería demostrarle a través de sus brazos lo importante que era para él y justamente que él estaba ahí, con ella._

_¿Cómo dejarlo? Pensó Hermione… seria como si ella misma arrancara un pedazo de su corazón, además estaba su promesa, esa que había hecho 3 veces ya…_

_Herm…-escucho cerca de su oído- Hermione ..perdóname…soy un imbécil…un estúpido- escuchaba su voz, era extraño escuchar una disculpa del arrogante y engreído Draco Malfoy, por lo cual ésta valía mucho más- soy un estúpido orgulloso, este estúpido orgullo que quiere se lo suficientemente bueno para merecerte y no he podido serlo…y, -la separo para mirarla- jamás, jamás me avergonzaría de ti, soy yo quien se avergüenza por no estar haciendo nada bien contigo, nunca quise decir nada que te lastimara… soy un imbécil…no se como hacer las cosas sin lastimarte…pero te prometo que a partir de hoy tratare de cambiar…no quiero que sigas pensando que no me importar o algo así…tratare de darte todo cuanto esperas de mi, aunque no me ames lo suficiente_

_Draco…_

_Se que dije cosas que te lastimaron, y no hablo solamente de ahora, en el pasado la dije y se cuanto daño te causaba, y esta vez lo he vuelto a hacer… soy tan tonto que he querido desaparecer mis problemas con alcohol, te he estado alejando de mi- la alejo un poco mas de él- pero ¿sabes por que?...de ninguna manera por que seas hija de muggles eso sabes perfectamente que nunca me importo de verdad, si no por que temía y sigo temiendo que me dejes, que encuentres a alguien mucho mejor que yo, eres lo más preciado que ahora tengo, eres mi única razón para seguir aquí, por ti quiero ser alguien mejor, quiero merecerte, y quiero que me ayudes, que estés conmigo siempre…_

_Draco…_

_Pero si tú me dices que no me amas ya, que no me merezco tu tiempo ni tu amor…. Te juro que lo entenderé- su mano le acaricio la mejilla_

_Te Amo Draco…-dijo ella_

_¿Qué?-la miro a los ojos, era la primera vez que se lo decía en una situación así (las otras veces había sido en medio de las sabanas)_

_Te Amo- repitió_

_¿En verdad? ¿Me amas?_

_Desde que te conocí…._

_Herm…- la abrazo nuevamente y al instante la separo un poco para poder apoderarse de sus labios- Te amo…le susurro, era la primera vez que él se lo decía…_

_Minutos después en medio de su beso la sintió temblar, al tomarle las manos las sintió frías, casi congeladas- ¡estas temblando!_

_Tengo un poco de frio- dijo ella_

_El entonces se quito su capa y la cubrió con ella, había olvidado que ella había salido de su casa sin su abrigo ni su capa, la noche ya había caído y comenzaba a nevar._

_Mas tarde una pareja entraba en aquel edificio maltrecho, subían las escaleras abrazados y en silencio, no tenían necesidad de palabras, lo único que valía era que estaban juntos y que se amaban._

_Aquella noche se amaron con suavidad, con ternura, en esta ocasión fue Hermione quien le hizo entender lo mucho que lo amaba, que por él era capaz de todo, incluso de sacrificarse ella misma._

_Herm- le dijo más tarde recargado en su pecho_

_Si…_

_Respecto a la nota en el Profeta.._

_Hare lo que tu quieras_

_No… se levanto un poco para mirarla- aceptare tu apoyo, y tus consejos, quiero que estés conmigo, que participes conmigo, no quiero que estés al margen de nada… ella sonrió_

_Draco Te quiero…-lo abrazo, sentía su respiración en el cuello_

_Lo se…- le dijo con arrogancia… Draco Malfoy siempre seria Draco Malfoy…_

**Continuara….**

¿Y bien?

Que les pareció…?? quejas, tomatazos, maldiciones y avadas son bien recibidas a través de un review, a si como criticas, sujerencias y demás.

Antes de despedirme quisiera darle las gracias a

**0obabyo0, ****abrilmalfoygranger, ****jos Black, ****aLina y o-Pinkit-chan-o**

Por haberse tomado el tiempo de dejarme un review y regalarme sus comentarios del capitulo anterior.

También a todas las demás personas que se pasaron por aqui.

Bien creo que es todo...hasta la proxima!! (que no tardare tanto xd)

**Cami M.G.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!!

_He vuelto, bueno, esta vez he tardado muuuuchhhoo menos en actualizar, traigo un capi recién salidito del horno ….espero les agrade._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes y demás que reconoscan pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo solo los ocupo para distraeme un rato y escapar de mi realidad._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 4**

Hola…

Draco volteo al escuchar aquella voz, no le contestó, Annie Bryans estaba parada en el quicio de la puerta, esperaba una invitación de él para poder entrar y así poder cerrar la puerta, pensaba ella.

No te había visto…- continuó hablando ella

Son días que paso junto a mi hija- le contestó sin mirarla, como si los papeles que tenía en ese momento fueran lo más importante

Ahh… espero que ahora sí puedas aceptar una invitación mía a cenar….-le dijo acercándose lentamente a él.

Mmm…no creo, no puedo dar pie a malos entendidos justamente ahora que tengo algunos problemas- le contestó con desgana levantándose de su asiento

Prepararé una cena en mi casa, podrías venir – insistió

No creo poder, hoy acompañare a mi madre a una cena también…-terminó de acomodar su túnica y se dispuso a salir

Ohh…pero promete que me aceptaras una cena en esta semana…- dijo con un poco de trabajo – necesito revisar algunos datos contigo- le insistió

De acuerdo- respondió secamente, pero él no vio la sonrisa que se formo en el rostro de la chica

Comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la salida por el pasillo cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba, era Pansy Parkinson, su mejor amiga desde la infancia.

¡Draco, Draco! – venía avanzando rápido - ¡Uff! Que bueno que te alcancé…- venía agitada

Dime Pansy – contestó Draco, Annie se quedo a un lado de él, mirando a Pansy con una mueca de inconformidad

Quería ver si era posible le llevaras este paquete a… bueno a…- titubeo, no era para nadie en el ministerio un secreto que él se estuviera separando de su esposa

No iré hoy por ahí…- contestó Draco

Oh, bueno…tendré que llevarlo…-dijo un poco desilusionada

Pero puedo llevarte hasta allá y tú podrás dárselo…- dijo sin ninguna emoción, Annie solo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa mirándolo, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Pansy

Si, esta bien – contestó Pansy sonriente

Entonces Draco caminó dándoles la espalda a las dos mujeres, quienes se dedicaron una mirada de desafío puro.

No entiendo como puedes ser tan entrometida…-le dijo Annie a Pansy sin que Draco escuchara

Pues creo que aquí la entrometida es otra, me imagino que he truncado tus planes "querida" – le dijo Pansy con burla – por un momento creíste que te saldrías con la tuya….

No se de que hablas- trató de aparentar inocencia

¡Ja! A mi no me engañas – le decía con burla- esa verdadera Annie es la que debería presentarse…no la que has aparentado ser, la buena, la sencilla…la sufrida….se que tú algo tienes que ver en la separación de ellos y cuando descubra que ha sido…"querida", no creo que logres sobrevivir…- le sonrió burlona dejando a Annie hecha una furia.

Y más aumento su furia cuando Draco se fue con Pansy rumbo a la casa donde vivía su aún esposa, Pansy la había mirado con burla al despedirse cortésmente de ella.

¿Qué llevas en ese paquete? – preguntó Draco a Pansy cuando se dirigían a la casa donde vivía Hermione

Unos documentos….

¿Documentos?

Si… sabes bien que tu esposa…-dijo – tiene mucho trabajo en su departamento…estamos pensando en relanzar nuevamente aquella ley…

Pansy se había hecho una buena amiga de Hermione, convivía mucho con ellos como familia y le dolía a ésta ver como se había ido resquebrajando aquella relación tan bonita.

En un principio cuando se reencontró con Draco, le había interesado volver a tener una relación con él, como la que habían tenido de adolecentes, y como muchas otras trato de captar su atención, ya que no se sabía que tuviera pareja, Draco no hablaba de su vida personal, pero le había impactado que después de su viaje estaba muy esquivo con cualquier mujer que se le acercara, incluso se pasaba de arrogante, y después de saber que Draco si tenía pareja, casi todas prefirieron tenerlo solo como compañero, claro sin dejar de admirarlo, por que realmente era muy bueno en su trabajo, Pansy reforzó la amistad que tenía con el rubio ya que no le tenía rencor ni temor como algunas más, descubrió otra faceta de amigo, Draco era una buena persona.

Pero había una mujer que no cesó en el empeño de hacer que éste se fijara en ella, Annie Bryans, quien se creía casi de la realeza al haber estudiado en Beauxbatons, y ser una de las pocas brujas francesas de sangre pura que aún quedaban, trató de hacer que Draco se fijara en ella, pero él jamás lo hizo, y aún sabiendo el estado civil del rubio no dejaba de intentarlo.

Estaba pensando, no se, en hacer una campaña en todo el ministerio, pero no se como lo veas tú…- continuaba Pansy charlando

¿Yo? ¿Por que me lo preguntas?

Pues como tú y ella….

Draco guardo silencio, Pansy no continuo hablando más, sabía que había dado en un lugar muy sensible, por lo que prefirió guardar silencio

Iban ya casi llegando a la casa donde vivía Hermione con su hija, la reja estaba abierta como si hubieran notado que él viniera llegando, pero no era así, la habían abierto por que otro auto estaba esperando listo para salir.

Descendieron con rapidez del auto ya que les extrañaba esa escena, al cruzar por la puerta se encontró con Pixie sumamente nerviosa y estrujándose el paño de cocina que sostenía con sus manos.

¿Qué sucede Pixie?-preguntó alarmado

¡Oh señor!- su voz chillona se escuchaba levemente quebrada por los nervios- es la señorita Cissy…

¿Qué le sucede a mi hija?- pregunto al borde de la histeria, pero sin esperar respuesta se apresuro escaleras arriba.

Ahí estaba Hermione con la niña, estaba a punto de tomarla en brazos para salir

¡Granger!

¡Draco!-contesto sorprendida de que él estuviera ahí

¿Qué le sucede a Cissy?

No lo se… hace un momento comenzó a quejarse que le dolía el estomago y ahora tiene fiebre, no he podido bajársela… estoy por llevarla a San Mungo…

A ver Dámela- Draco la quito de sus brazos y salió de la habitación seguido de Hermione

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala para llegar por la Red Flu, Pixie se encargaría de los autos, mientras Pansy los acompañaba para encargarse de los trámites ya que ambos padres parecían haberse olvidado del asunto, gracias a la amistad que la unía con la familia podía tomarse esa confianza y hacerles ese favor.

El trayecto hasta la sala fue en absoluto silencio, al llegar a San Mungo Draco deposito a la niña en brazos de su madre para dirigirse a la recepción, donde predeciblemente empezó a discutir con la mujer que estaba atendiendo, Hermione por su lado le susurraba palabras a su hija mientras le acariciaba sus castaños cabellos al igual que su carita enrojecida por la fiebre, Draco regreso a su lado soltando improperios pero al ver a su hija se calmo, en unos minutos los recibirían….su semblante era mortalmente serio y aunque Hermione aún cargaba a su hija Draco estaba cerca de ella acariciándola con dulzura…signo inconfundible de que estaba preocupado.

(Flash Back)

_Draco…Draco- lo movían_

_Mmm, otro ratito por favor- murmuro sin abrir sus ojos_

_Es hora de levantarse- escucho la voz de Hermione a su lado_

_No quiero- dijo con pesar_

_Debes hacerlo- la voz de ella se escuchaba cansada_

_Ven…- la tomo de la mano_

_No…_

_Draco hizo caso omiso de la respuesta antes recibida y la jalo hacia si, tal vez un poco brusco por que ella cayo de boca contra él, quien al abrazarla la sintió extrañamente cálida, abrió sus ojos para mirarla, se notaba diferente, estaba pálida y ojerosa la veía muy demacrada…_

_¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto él_

_Me duele un poco la cabeza- contestó_

_Mmm…- al no quedar muy conforme con su respuesta se acerco a ella y le toco la frente- ¡Hermione estas ardiendo!_

_Draco, no estoy para trucos esta mañana…en serio- intento bromear_

_¡Te digo que tienes fiebre!_

_No, estoy bien…solo es un dolor de cabeza- se levanto y camino hacia la cocina, esas ultimas semanas había dominado esa tarea y cada mañana hacia un desayuno bastante apetecible, al caminar sintió un mareo que la obligo a apoyarse en la pequeña mesa…_

_¡Herm!...- Draco se levanto de un salto al ver que Hermione casi caía al suelo y la tomo en brazos- ¿Estas bien?_

_Si, solo fue un ligero mareo, anoche no cene nada debe ser por eso…_

_No, no es por eso…tienes fiebre_

_Estoy bien- le sonrió- anda, ve a apurarte o llegaras tarde, este no va a ser un pretexto para que te quedes en casa y me distraigas – siguió_

_No, ven…- la llevo hacia la cama- Acuéstate, yo hare algo para desayunar- la acostó y la tapo, ella lo miro y sonrió- descansa!_

_Draco al dejarla acostada decidió tomar un baño antes de dirigirse a la Academia de Aurores de Londres, al salir la miro, ella tenia los ojos cerrados, en su semblante se mostro preocupación, se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle uno de sus famosos tés, o en busca de alguna de las pociones revitalizantes que siempre guardaba ahí, pero para su mala suerte y aún con el orden que ella mantenía en toda la casa no las había encontrado, mascullando maldiciones se fue nuevamente a verla, le toco la frente, seguía ardiendo, sus mejillas ya se encontraban enrojecidas, síntoma que a Draco alarmó, con rapidez se dirigió al baño por un poco de agua fría y un paño, al volver se lo coloco en la frente después de haberlo humedecido en el agua, había visto a Hermione hacerlo durante la guerra de esa forma, pero ahora no parecía funcionar, ya que llevaba al menos diez veces ese proceso y la fiebre no cedía, en cambio ahora ella estaba temblando, lo que asusto a Draco._

_¡Herm, Hermione!! Ayúdame!! ¿Qué hago?- pero ella tenia sus ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad, además de que seguía temblando._

_Draco la envolvió en la manta que cubría la cama, se apresuro a abrir la puerta y salió con ella en brazos, en esos momentos se había olvidado del uso de su varita; sentía el cuerpo de su castaña inmensamente ligero parecía que no pesaba mas que una pluma, salió con ella a la calle y aprovecho para aparecerse en San Mungo en unos instantes._

_Se apareció justo en la entrada y apresurándose se dirigió a la recepción, donde parecían ni siquiera notar su presencia, su preocupación y exasperación hizo que propinara un sonoro grito para llamar la atención de cualquier medimago que pasase por ahí, una enfermera practicante se acerco con cautela a él ya que en el mundo mágico era bien conocido el temperamento de los Malfoy, Draco al notar su presencia le exigió que la atendiera; instantes después un medimago que se había acercado hasta ellos tomo a Hermione haciéndola levitar y la dirigió tras una puerta para valorarla._

_Draco permaneció en espera en el mismo sitio mirando a su alrededor, como había magos y brujas con diversas heridas mágicas y algunas otras con alguna intención que los retuviera en el hospital, la sala de espera le parecía fría y el tiempo le parecía lento y espeso a la espera._

_Estuvo alrededor de 15 minutos esperando que el medimago que se había llevado a su castaña saliera y le dijera que le pasaba o mejor aun que Hermione saliera por cuenta propia de aquellas puertas como si nada hubiera pasado, estaba a punto de atravesar las puertas ya que la paciencia no era su fuerte cuando el medimago que la estaba atendiendo salió…_

_¿Qué le sucede?....A…a la dama que se han llevado hace un rato- pregunto alarmado_

_Si…- el medimago se mostraba un tanto serio- la hemos estado revisando, la muchacha trae principios de una rara enfermedad en el mundo mágico, y estamos haciendo lo posible por bajarle la fiebre…pero…_

_¿Cómo que están haciendo lo posible?-interrumpió, pero al caer en la cuenta que el medimago se había detenido le insto a continuar- Continúe_

_Como le dije estos síntomas que presenta son de una enfermedad que en muy pocas ocasiones se presenta en magos o en brujas, necesitaremos la autorización de sus familiares directos así como del ministerio para suministrarle unas pociones bastante peligrosas, y además no contamos con el tratamiento completo _

_¿Cuáles son esas pociones?-preguntó- no importa lo que cuesten, dígame cuales son y yo las conseguiré-dijo resuelto_

_De acuerdo- dijo el medimago- pero le recuerdo que primeramente necesitamos la autorización del Ministerio así como de los parientes directos de la señorita_

_Los traeré lo más pronto posible- dijo y salió del lugar_

_Decidió ocupar la salida muggle, Draco tenía una gran preocupación y dolor en su rostro miro la lista que el medimago le había entregado, ¿Cómo le haría para conseguir esas pociones y además la maldita autorización del Ministerio y de los padres de Hermione cuando ni siquiera los conocía aún?_

_Sin saber muy bien que hacer se dirigió hacia el ministerio, por dinero para comprar las pociones no se preocupaba, pero no sabia donde exactamente conseguirlas al ser peligrosas y necesitar autorización del ministerio para usarlas._

_Hacia unos días se había enterado que Potter y Weasley habían entrado en el ministerio como parte de la Academia de Aurores, suponía que ellos lo podrían orientar._

_Llego al ministerio y por mala suerte no encontró a ninguno de los dos, no sabia a quien más recurrir, volvió a mirar la lista que el medimago le había dado estaba completamente desesperado ¿Cómo hacerle, como conseguirlos y además como conseguir la autorización del ministerio si no sabia a quien recurrir?_

_Levanto sus ojos y los fijo en algo que lo hizo abrirlos, en sus grisáceos ojos se pinto una mirada indescifrable, dio un gran suspiro y se encamino lo más rápido posible hacia el atrio del ministerio, al llegar se encamino a la chimenea más próxima, tomo un puñado de polvos flu y entro asegurándose de decir correctamente el nombre de su destino "Mansión Malfoy" _

_Había decidido no volver a pisar ese lugar hasta no haber limpiado por si mismo el apellido de su familia, había decidido evitar la relación con su único pariente vivo por miedo vergüenza y demás, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, ahora si era capaz de hacer lo que fuera necesario por conseguir que Hermione se recuperara._

_Mas tarde Hermione era trasladada a un hospital especializado en enfermedades de esa índole en París (cuna de la infección que había adquirido), Draco había llegado en compañía de un renombrado medimago especializado en enfermedades respiratorias, con la autorización del Ministerio de Magia Francés, y con una orden de traslado inmediato._

_Hermione pronto estuvo instalada para su revisión, Draco nuevamente se había quedado en la sala de espera para esperar los diagnósticos de los medimagos._

_Se sentía extraño, el nunca hubiera hecho eso por nadie, nunca se había preocupado de esa manera por otra persona que no fuera él mismo o en su infancia su madre, pero ahí estaba él, en un hospital de otro país esperando que la mujer que amaba se recuperara. _

_Sin siquiera notarlo una lagrima había escapado de sus ojos, pero sintió a alguien quien ponía su mano en uno de sus hombros y volteo sorprendido._

_Era su madre, Narcisa Malfoy, envuelta en una fina capa con un sombrero y una malla sobre su rostro, Draco la miro y bajo sus ojos, ella con una mano enguantada tomo su barbilla haciendo que él la mirara._

_No te preocupes….todo estará bien- le dijo suavemente_

_Creo que es mi culpa_

_No….no te culpes_

_¡Es que…! ¿Cómo puede ser posible que yo no pueda darle la ayuda que ella necesitaba por no saber que hacer?_

_Hijo… se que ha sido difícil enfrentar todo esto, jamás hubiera creído que estuvieras en esta situación…- Draco no la miraba- Cuándo Potter vino a verme… cuando el Profeta publico ciertas notas anunciando tu regreso…_

_¿Potter te busco?- pregunto sorprendido mirándola_

_Si, Potter vino a verme hace un par de meses- él la miraba escuchando- quizás estaba cien porciento seguro que tu estarías conmigo, cuando me dijo que habías huido con Granger y no sabia donde estaban me preocupe por ti y por esa muchacha, me sentí desesperada por no saber de ti, y al cabo de un tiempo se anuncia tu regreso a Londres… ¿Por qué no habías venido a buscarme?_

_Yo…he estado intentando limpiar nuestro apellido- contestó- ella…ella ha sido lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida madre…gracias a ella no me he sentido solo_

_Se ve que es buena chica…_

_Si…-sonrió- la mejor _

_En eso salió un medimago interrumpiendo la charla de madre e hijo_

_Hola Narcisa…-saludo el medimago, era un hombre de aproximadamente 70 años, de mirada afable, era un antiguo amigo de Narcisa_

_Edward…¿Cómo..?_

_Esta estable, hemos controlado la fiebre…pero_

_¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ahora Draco_

_¿Usted es?-pregunto el medimago_

_Es Draco, mi hijo- contesto Narcisa_

_¡Oh! ¿Tu eres Draco? _

_Si…-contesto Narcisa nuevamente_

_¿Qué pasa con Hermione?- Draco volvió a preguntar, no le interesaba sostener una platica amistosa_

_Bueno…-se dirigió a él ahora- ella esta ahora estable, bajamos la fiebre, por fortuna la neumonía venia en una fase controlable…pero de no cuidarse puede recaer- Narcisa se conmovió al ver la expresión de angustia en las finas facciones de su hijo- saldrá adelante con unas cuantas pociones y alimentándose adecuadamente…necesita vitaminas- Draco escuchaba casi sin pestañear- pero eso no es lo que me preocupa_

_¿Ah no?- pregunto con cierto desdén Draco-¿Entonces que es?_

_Vamos Edward, dinos ya que es lo que tiene la señorita Granger- le apuro Narcisa_

_Es que no podemos suministrarle todas las pociones del tratamiento.._

_Si es cuestión de dinero…ESE NO ES PROBLEMA!!- se exaspero Draco_

_La razón es que….le hicimos unos análisis precisamente para corroborar lo que tenia y…la joven esta embarazada_

_¡Embarazada!- Draco se quedo con la boca abierta_

_¿Estas seguro Edward?- pregunto Narcisa_

_Si… le hemos hecho los análisis correspondientes, y ha sido una verdadera lucha bajar la fiebre con pociones que no le afectaran…aunque ahora necesita doble atención por lo delicada de su condición- le decía a Narcisa ya que Draco se había recargado en la pared_

_Edward, esta joven es muy importante, no escatimes en esfuerzos- dijo Narcisa_

_No te apures Cissy, hare todo lo posible por que esta joven se restablezca…_

_¿Puedo verla?- pregunto al fin Draco_

_Pues…-la mirada ansiosa del joven lo desarmo – de acuerdo, pero solo unos momentos ya que necesita descanso_

_Enseguida vuelvo madre…-le dijo a Narcisa y siguió al medimago_

_No vayas a espantarte con lo que veas, la tenemos en una especie de cámara para darle el oxigeno que necesitan sus pulmones _

_Caminaron a lo largo de un pasillo, para después entrar por una puerta a la izquierda, Draco se fijo que era una habitación exclusivamente para Hermione, quien estaba con la mitad de su cuerpo en una especie de burbuja que evitaba cualquier intromisión que complicaran más su respiración_

_Herm…-se acerco a ella y le toco una mano, su mano era ligera y se sentía muy fría, Draco se sentía muy triste de verla así_

_No tardes mucho muchacho- le indico Edward al salir_

_Draco ni siquiera contesto, su mirada ya cristalina estaba centrada en la mujer que descansaba a su lado, de esa manera se veía tan vulnerable, no parecía la misma Hermione Granger que lucho en la guerra para liquidar al Señor Tenebroso, no parecía la misma bruja fuerte y decidida de la que se había enamorado._

_Tomo con delicadeza su mano y se la llevo hasta los labios, depositando un suave beso- ponte bien… te necesito- murmuro- juro que de ahora en adelante nada malo volverá a sucederte, yo te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, además me darás el mejor regalo de mi vida…¿Sabes que tendremos un hijo?- le puso su otra mano en el vientre- aquí tienes el fruto de nuestro amor…necesitas ponerte bien, Me escuchaste Granger- intento ordenar, más su voz estaba ligeramente quebrada por el miedo a perderla, a perderlos a ambos_

_Dra…Draco- se escucho como un susurro la voz suave de ella_

_¡Herm!.. No, no hables…- le dijo al ver que se esforzaba en ello- no hables, vas a estar bien- sus ojos de ella lo miraron interrogativamente- estas en un hospital…-comenzó él- descuida, todo estará bien- ella sonrió y volvió a cerrar sus ojos_

_Rato después, Draco sintió una mano en su hombro, la cual lo saco de sus pensamientos mientras miraba hacia afuera, era Narcisa Malfoy_

_Deberías descansar hijo…_

_No… estoy bien_

_Mira que pinta tienes, no has descansado nada…_

_Estoy bien, quiero estar cerca de ella…_

_Jamás imagine que la amiga de Potter seria la dueña de tu corazón…, pero me alegro que lo sea-le dijo sonriendo_

_¿Cómo sabes que lo es?_

_Por que fue a la única que le permitiste conocerte…a quien le mostraste cual era el verdadero Draco… y además la manera en que la mirabas…-sonrió_

_Ella… es la única que logro que viviera nuevamente_

_Es la que me devolvió a mi hijo… ve a descansar, yo cuidare de ella-le dijo con una sonrisa que muy pocas veces mostraba_

_Pero…_

_Ve a casa de tu abuela, ya no vive nadie ahí excepto los elfos, uno de ellos te atenderá.._

_Madre yo…-la miro- gracias.._

_¿Gracias por que?_

_Por ayudarme de esta manera, por aceptarla a mi lado.._

_No te preocupes, eres mi hijo, a esta chica le debo mucho- volvió a sonreírle y le tomo el rostro con las manos- además me dará un nieto- beso su frente- anda, ve a descansar_

_Solo iré a darme un baño y volveré…-dijo y se fue_

_Narcisa se quedo sola con Hermione y la miro, en sus ojos azules se mostraba un toque de tristeza, pero a la vez consuelo…aquella chica había ayudado a su hijo cuando había decidido abandonar al Señor Oscuro, algo que ella no logro hasta meses después, lo había querido y apoyado aún en contra de sus amigos, y ahora era la elegida de su hijo; que más daba que fuera amiga de Potter, que más daba que su sangre no fuer pura como la de ella o de su hijo, ahora lo importante es que esa chica le había devuelto sano y salvo a su único hijo y además le daría un nieto a quien querer…_

_Te prometo-dijo tomándole una de sus manos- que no permitiré que algo o alguien les haga daño _

_Meses antes ella misma habría pensado que esa chica no era digna de su hijo, pero no la conocía, no sabia cuanto podía llegar a quererlo; el haber abandonado a Potter y Weasley, su vida por seguir a su hijo le había demostrado que el amor que sentía por Draco iba más allá del mundo, de la condición social, de la sangre y de la misma magia._

_Por eso a partir de ahora, esa chica se había ganado un lugar especial en la vida y mundo de Narcisa Malfoy, se había ganado su apoyo._

**Continuara….**

Que les pareció…?? Ya saben quejas, tomatazos, maldiciones y avadas son bien recibidas a través en un review, a si como criticas, sugerencias y demás.

Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo y me dejaron un hermoso review en el capi anterior asi como a quien ha puesto la historia en sus alarmas XD

También a todas las demás personas que se pasaron por aqui.

Bien creo que es todo...hasta la proxima!! (espero no tardar tanto xd)

**Cami M.G.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes y demás que reconozcan pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo solo los ocupo para distraerme un rato y escapar de mi realidad._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

CAPITULO 5

Draco le quito nuevamente a la niña de los brazos a Hermione, en cuanto Theodore Nott se acercaba a ellos, la presencia de la familia Malfoy en San Mungo y principalmente de Draco hizo que la atención hacia ellos fuera mucho más rápida.

La niña al parecer, les dijo el medimago, había tenido una infección muy fuerte, que fue lo que ocasionó la fiebre la cual ya le habían bajado y que la tendrían en observación. Draco se quedo con la niña mientras esta dormía en la habitación privada que habían pedido, Hermione estaba parada en la ventana dándole la espalda a su aún esposo…

Que bueno que todo ha salido bien…- dijo ella tratando de iniciar una charla

Draco no le contestó, veía a la niña con ojos preocupados, realmente estaba muy afligido por lo que le pudiera suceder a su hija, sobre todo por la manera en que Cissy había llegado a sus vidas.

¿Qué acaso no puedes vigilar mejor a mi hija?- le contesto con otra pregunta pero sin mirarla

¿Cómo dices?

Que esa es tu labor Granger…cuidarla-le dijo acercándose a ella- cuidar de mi hija, por que no entiendo como es que pudo enfermar así…seguramente la has descuidado y la has dejado sola…- Hermione no hablo demasiado sorprendida por semejante reclamo- seguramente por andar en tus "asuntos"

No se a que te refieras Draco…

Últimamente has estado "muy ocupada"…

¿Ocupada?- le pregunto- realmente no te entiendo…

A mi no me importa lo que hagas con tu vida Granger, pero si me importa lo que le suceda a mi hija…sabes muy bien que es lo más importante para mi…y tu única labor- se levanto- escúchame bien, es cuidarla y vigilarla, lo que espero que hagas…-ella lo miro frunciendo el ceño- ya que al parecer hay otras cosas que te están quitando el tiempo…

Tú sabes bien lo que hago… y estoy al pendiente de mi hija en todo momento…

¿Ah si..?- la miro con cinismo- fíjate que no lo creo, no creo que estés pendiente de ella en todo momento, se que la has dejado sola varias veces…

¡Estás Paranoico!!

¿Paranoico Yo?? No Granger…simplemente te lo advierto….no me importa lo que hagas tu… pero si mi hija no tiene el debido cuidado, me veré en la necesidad de quitártela…

¡No te atreverás!- le contestó con cierto temor en la voz

Si Granger…sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz…

¿Por que Draco? ¿Por qué me odias?- la mirada de Hermione era ahora triste- ¿Por qué ahora quieres hacerme tanto daño?

Draco calló, pareció por un momento estar desarmado ante la triste mirada de ella, quiso abrazarla, consolarla, le dolió la tristeza que brotaba de sus lindos ojos, pero, como si recordara algo su mirada se endureció nuevamente, volvió a tornarse tan fría como un tempano de hielo.

Solo te pido que la cuides….-desvió su mirada

Es injusto- escucho decir a Hermione- es muy injusto lo que me estas haciendo…

¿Tu crees?- lo dijo con enojo- ¿Crees que soy injusto?

Si…- le contesto con tristeza- tu sabes que siempre he tratado de dar mi mayor esfuerzo en todo, en salir adelante a pesar de todo lo que esta pasando, estar bien con mi hija ¿Y tu me reclamas?

Draco no dijo más, por suerte ese día no tenia ganas de discutir, solo miro a su hija, le dio un beso en la frente y sin volver a mirar a Hermione dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Hermione se quedo sola con la niña, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y pensó: "¿Hasta cuando, hasta cuando podre seguir soportando esta situación?"

(Flash Back)

_¿Por qué eres tan terco?- le decía Narcisa discutiendo fuera de la habitación de Hermione_

_Ya te he dicho que No madre, que no acepto- contesto con enojo Draco_

_Es que no te das cuenta… si vuelves conmigo a casa estarían mucho mejor, además se de buena fuente que ambos han decidido seguir con sus estudios…tu herencia seria una buena solución.._

_Me doy cuenta de que eso ya no es lo importante para mi Madre…entiéndelo_

_¡Draco por favor! ¡Piensa! El apellido se ha limpiado, hemos vuelto a ser una familia honorable…es lo mejor para ambos.._

_No madre…-le dijo dando por terminado el asunto_

_Draco hijo entiende…además hay algo más, hace unas semanas el ultimo grupo de mortifagos rebeldes escapo de Askaban, se cree que tu tía Bella es quien esta reorganizándolos…_

…_._

_Ella esta realmente mal, la última vez que la vi estaba fuera de si, lo único en lo que pensaba era en vengarse, tomar venganza de una persona en particular…_

_¿A quien te refieres madre?- pregunto alarmado_

_Se entero que huiste con Granger en cuanto la guerra terminó…tiene la idea de que fue ella quien hizo que traicionaras al señor tenebroso…se quiere vengar de ella…_

_¡No, no podrá hacerlo!- grito importándole poco en donde se encontraban- Yo la protegeré, además están Potter y Weasley, jamás dejaran que nada le pase…_

_Crees que eso le importa… bien sabes que tu tía hará cualquier cosa para vengarse incluso atentar en contra tuya…y más si intentas protegerla- Draco solo escuchaba con las manos empuñadas- hijo, yo quiero ayudarles, quiero protegerlos…-coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de él- mientras Granger se recupera y tu terminas tus estudios y ambos puedan proteger a su hijo…-Draco no contestaba, tenia la mirada al suelo- se que suena duro, pero déjame ayudarte…_

_No madre…-dijo con voz y mirada llenas de determinación- si Bellatrix y los demás mortifagos andan en busca nuestra, será más difícil dar con nosotros si estamos alejados de la Mansión Malfoy._

_Pero Draco…_

_Lo único que si podría aceptarte es que me mantengas informado…_

_Narcisa miro a Draco, éste tenia una determinación y una decisión en los ojos que nunca antes había visto, y conociéndolo como lo conocía sabia que no iba a lograr convencerlo, quizás tenia razón, al vivir alejados de ella, seria más difícil para Bellatrix encontrarlos si era verdad que andaba en su busca_

_Esta bien hijo, eres lo suficientemente mayor para saber que es lo que quieres y que te conviene, y descuida cualquier cosa que sepa te la diré con todas las precauciones posibles, además hablare con algunas personas para que sus estudios se agilicen…_

_Gracias madre…_

_Siempre contaras conmigo hijo…_

_Hermione salió al tercer día del hospital, estaba casi por completo curada salvo que necesitaba mucho reposo, Draco no se había separado casi de ella y al salir presto mucha atención a todo lo que le dijo el sanador, así que tomaron un traslador que Narcisa se había encargado de conseguir para regresar a Londres, a su apartamento._

_Hermione y Draco comenzaron su vida nuevamente, él era quien ahora la consentía y atendía mientras ella se recuperaba, salía a caminar con ella por las tardes, llegaban a aquel parque donde se sentaban por un rato a conversar o simplemente a pasar un rato juntos, abrazados, no tenían necesidad de palabras, parecía que sus almas se complementaban; por las noches él trataba de controlarse las ganas de hacerle el amor, ya que tenia pocos días que había salido del hospital y necesitaba mucho reposo, se tenia que conformar con dormir muy abrazado a ella, sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo…_

_A los pocos días Draco recibió una carta de su madre preguntando por la salud de Hermione y por como se encontraba él…_

_¡Me alegro mucho!- dijo Hermione cuando él le conto_

_Si…_

_Es bueno que tu madre y tu hayan hablado…me alegro de verdad que ella este de nuevo en tu vida- le decía con una sincera sonrisa_

_Si, siendo sincero a mí también me alegra_

_Supongo que podrás volver a tu casa, y ella te ayudara en todo incluso en la Academia- decía emocionada_

_No creo…_

_¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?_

_En primera por que ahora vivo contigo y este cuartucho es mucho mejor que la Mansión Malfoy mientras este a tu lado- le dijo sonando muy cursi para su gusto- en cuanto a lo de la Academia, es probable que si…dijo que hablaría con alguien- dijo con su antiguo tono de superioridad_

_Hermione le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria por la cuestión de la Academia, para todo mundo era bien sabido que los estudios eran sagrados para esa bruja y el que Draco insinuara que en efecto su madre podría intervenir a su favor no le agradaba mucho…_

_Draco al notar aquella mirada, se echo a reír animadamente- pero es obvio que yo no aceptare ningún tipo de ayuda, por que solamente así te sentirás orgullosa de mí-aseguro _

_Ya lo estoy, no hay necesidad que renuncies a todo por eso, me siento muy orgullosa de ti Draco Malfoy…_

_Pero quiero que lo estés más- la beso hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento- pues bien –la soltó sin muchas ganas- debo irme, si no creo que nunca saldré de aquí y me quedare besándote…_

_Draco!!-dijo un tanto sonrojada_

_¡Jajajajaja!!, me encanta que hagas eso…- dijo tomándola por la cintura- o quizás no solo besándote-agrego_

_¡¡Uuuuyyyy!!_

_Draco salió justamente cuando un cojín se estrello contra la puerta, sabia exactamente como hacer enfadar a Hermione, sonrió tocándose los labios, no podía terminar de asimilar esas sensaciones que Draco le hacia experimentar con tan solo besarla._

_TOC, TOC, TOC_

_Hermione salió d su ensoñación al escuchar el sonido en la puerta, sonrió pensando que era él, quizás algo se le olvidaba_

_¿Acaso olvidaste algo?-dijo al momento de abrir la puerta, su sonrisa se borro al instante al ver quien esta ahí_

_Buenas tardes…-dijo aquella mujer alta que inmediatamente reconoció_

_Bu..Buenas tardes…-tartamudeo Hermione_

_¿Se encuentra Draco?-pregunto la mujer con voz neutra_

_No, acaba de salir…_

_Eres Hermione cierto-dijo entrando al departamento sin esperar a ser invitada_

_Si…-contesto Hermione y cerro la puerta_

_mmm…tenia ganas de hablar con él….bueno ya será en otra ocasión-dijo mirando el pequeño apartamento_

_Él salió a sus clases en la Academia de Aurores…_

_¿Aurores?-pregunto sorprendida- ¡Ja! Jamás hubiera imaginado que mi hijo terminara estudiando para convertirse en Auror y menos nuevamente al lado de Potter _

_Harry estudia en la Academia de Escocia…y Draco…bueno él encontró que ser Auror era lo que realmente le gustaba…-contesto ella_

_Si, supongo-dijo sentándose en el sofá que comúnmente usaba Draco_

_Gusta tomar algo-ofreció Hermione por mera cortesía, el tener a la Señora Malfoy de frente la ponía muy nerviosa, nunca había cruzado más de dos miradas con esa mujer hasta ese día _

_Un té si no es molestia-respondió_

_Enseguida…-Hermione se dirigió a la cocina a preparar una jarra de té ya que suponía que Narcisa Malfoy estaría ahí un buen rato, quizás hablaría con ella o simplemente esperaría en silencio a Draco_

_Narcisa Malfoy sabia perfectamente que a esa hora era imposible encontrar a su hijo, pero necesitaba un pretexto para acercarse a hablar con Granger, con la mujer que le había devuelto sano a su hijo, le quería agradecer de alguna manera lo que había hecho por él, además sentía curiosidad del por que Draco se había enamorado de ella, de todo lo que un día se suponía debía aborrecer, de alguien por completo contrario a su genealogía._

_Hermione regreso con un bandeja con la jarra de té, dos tazas y algunas galletas para acompañar, Narcisa se levanto de inmediato y la ayudo con la bandeja, algo inusual en ella por supuesto._

_Gracias…-dijo Hermione, y se inclino para servir el humeante contenido en ambas tazas, dio una a su acompañante, tomo la suya y se sentó frente a Narcisa Malfoy _

_Disculpe que sea tan directa, pero piensa esperar a Draco….por que acaba de irse- la presencia de esa mujer la ponía sumamente nerviosa, no es que le temiera, pero no sabia en realidad a que había ido a su apartamento._

_¿Le molesta mi presencia señorita Granger?- preguntó_

_No me molesta Señora Malfoy, simplemente me resulta extraña su presencia en este lugar…_

_En efecto, si fuera por mi Draco ya estaría devuelta en casa, pero es terco como el solo…_

_Estoy de acuerdo…-sonrió recordando alguna de sus discusiones por la terquedad de su novio_

_Veo que conmigo no es con la única que ha llegado a discutir…el carácter de mi hijo es muy especial…_

_Si que lo es, es bastante difícil cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza,….pero he aprendido a domarlo…-respondió como si hablara con una amiga de años_

_Me alegra escuchar eso, al menos tu ya lo lograste…yo llevo toda su vida intentándolo….cuando era niño era mucho más sencillo…_

_Eso déjeme ponerlo en duda…a mi me resulta más fácil ahora…_

_Supongo…-respondió dando un trago a su té_

_¿Entonces ha venido a persuadirme para convencer a Draco que vuelva a su casa?-preguntó Hermione momento después_

_No precisamente…_

_¿Que es lo que busca?- preguntó un tanto brusca- no creo que sea una visita de cortesía…_

_No tienes por que estar a la defensiva…no he venido a quitarte a Draco…_

_¿Ah no?..._

_He hablado con él, no te voy a negar que este lugar no se me hace lo más adecuado para que vivan, si se le puede llamar así, pero respetare su decisión…_

_En realidad me sorprende, ¿entonces…?_

_Tal parece que eres muy directa Hermione…pues bien… para serte honesta he venido a hablar contigo.._

_Con…conmigo..?-titubeo un poco, seguramente iba a pedirle o exigirle que dejara a Draco, o eso imaginaba…pero obviamente no lo iba a hacer, no ahora…ni nunca si estaba en sus manos_

_Por supuesto… me gustaría conocerte mejor, se que no tienes un buen concepto de mi y me gustaría de igual forma cambiar eso…_

_Señora…yo…_

_Llámame Narcisa…_

_Yo…_

_Bien Hermione…tu quieres a mi hijo, o eso es lo que me ha hecho pensar él, yo no me voy a oponer a su relación ni nada por el estilo….mi forma de pensar ha cambiado bastante en estos meses a decir verdad ha vuelto a ser como en algún tiempo lo fue…y yo me siento cómoda con eso..-empezó la dama_

_La verdad me sorprenden mucho sus palabras, yo habría jurado que usted venia a exigirme que me alejara de su hijo, por…por lo que yo soy- comento Hermione_

_Si esto hubiera sucedido en otras circunstancias, tal vez lo hubiera echo… pero las cosas han cambiado, y de cualquier manera mi único interés ha sido y siempre será el bienestar y la felicidad de Draco….y si ésta es a tu lado, pues a mi no me queda más que aceptarlo y apoyarlo…es decir a ambos…_

_Yo…yo no se que decir…me ha tomado por sorpresa_

_Me imagino…todo mundo tiene otro concepto de mi…sin temor a equivocarme puedo afirmar que tu y tus amigos piensan que soy igual a Lucius, o a mi hermana Bellatrix no es cierto?..._

_Pues ni como negarlo…_

_Jajajaja…-rio alegremente, algo que sorprendió aún más a la castaña- lo supuse…siempre he dado esa impresión, pero bueno…ahora que nos conozcamos un poco más espero poder cambiarla…-le sonrió_

_Pues déjeme decirle…que ya lo ha hecho- contesto Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa_

_Parte de la tarde la pasaron conversando, Hermione le hablo un poco de ella, de su familia y de los planes que tenia de seguir estudiando en cuanto le fuera posible, mientras que Narcisa le había hablado un poco sobre ella pero más que nada sobre Draco, le comento cosas que Hermione ya sabia, cosas que intuía y una que otra cosa del Draco pequeño…su platica fue tornándose un poco más seria al punto que…_

_¿Serias capaz de abandonarlo?..._

_Si…_

_¿Tanto lo quieres?_

_Más que a nada en el mundo…, pero si su bienestar, y sus deseos están de por medio, con todo el dolor de mi corazón yo lo dejaría libre_

_Pero si son demasiado jóvenes…_

_Yo lo he aprendido a amar…lo he visto sonreír de verdad, ya no tiene esa mirada triste que en el colegio lo acompañaba…ahora es otro…de menos el uno muy distinto al que se empeño en mostrar…_

_Jamás creí escuchar a una mujer expresarse de esa manera…como te podrás dar cuenta, mi matrimonio fue muy diferente, yo viví influenciada mucho tiempo por creer en la pureza de sangre y de esa manera acepte lo mi mejor oferta, no te voy a negar que me enamore como una tonta de Lucius y que fui feliz por mucho tiempo, pero nunca estuve completamente de acuerdo con sus ideales ni con los de mi familia, pero como buena slytherin tome el camino que más me convenía… _

_Eran tiempos distintos- concluyo Hermione_

_Si…muy distintos….creo que es tarde, Draco esta por llegar- dijo ella levantándose de su asiento- fue agradable charlar contigo Hermione_

_Igualmente Sra. Malfoy…-contesto ella_

_Sabes…deberían conectar la red flu…seria más cómodo visitarlos-comento- cuida de mi nieto…o nieta…_

_Lo hare…crecerá fuerte y sano…-respondió la castaña con una sonrisa, colocando sus manos sobre su vientre_

_¿Has pensado que te gustaría que fuera?-pregunto _

_En realidad no, pero lo que sea tenga por seguro que será sumamente amado…_

_Yo preferiría una nieta…siempre tuve ganas de una niña en la familia-sonrió_

_Una niña seria maravilloso…-agrego Hermione, quien secretamente también esperaba que fuera niña…_

_Si lo es, le pondrán mi nombre verdad?- bromeo Narcisa, saliendo por la puerta…_

_Dirigió una ligera sonrisa a la castaña y desapareció en el acto, sin darle tiempo a Hermione de responder…_

_Aquel día fue diferente, Hermione había conocido un poco más de Narcisa Malfoy, o mejor dicho de Narcisa Black, y se había quedado con un agradable sabor de boca…_

_Por lo pronto parecía que se había ganado su aceptación, apoyo y hasta protección…_

**Continuara….**

Reviews??

Muchisimas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme esos maravillosos comentarios en el capi anterior y también a quienes se pasan a leer y ponen a la historia en sus alertas o favoritos….de verdad que alegran mucho mis días…XD

**Cami M.G.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

-Si…- contestaba Hermione a la cabeza que flotaba en su chimenea- si, así es…ahora esta mucho mejor, pero el sanador dijo no aún no podía correr ni realizar muchos esfuerzos…-sonrió

-Me alegra escuchare eso…pero pasando a otro asunto…debo informarte que la cita en la corte se ha aplazado…-dijo la cabeza Richard Smith, el mago encargado de su divorcio

- ¿Como?- dijo después de una pausa, la sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro

-La cita en la corte ya no será el día de mañana- informo el mago

-¿Y cuando será?- pregunto ella con voz afligida

-Dentro de 2 semanas…

- Esta bien…- la idea de aplazar aún más esa tortura no le gustaba, pero debía aceptar

-No te preocupes demás Hermione, debes mantenerte tranquila- le recomendó Richard, quien además de encargarse de ese tedioso asunto era su amigo

-De acuerdo-respondió escuetamente

-Me comunico contigo después- se despidió – Que tengas un buen día

-Si, Adiós…

Mañana seria nuevamente la cita en la corte para continuar el procedimiento, ya había pasado una semana, no era posible, pensaba Hermione, una semana….pero Smith acababa de comunicarse con ella para informarle que por instancias de Draco, el abogado de éste había pedido se pospusiera la cita hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Hermione se imagino que seria por que su hija había estado enferma y requería de sus cuidados, eso era lo que más tenia que agradecerle a Draco, que tuviera esa atención con su hija, siempre había demostrado lo mucho que la quería.

Hacia un par de días que Richard Smith la había visitado en su oficina para informarle lo referente a la supuesta relación de la que la acusaban, lo que Hermione al saberlo se sorprendió por la sarta de mentiras de las que se estaba enterando.

Se sintió triste y desepsionada a partes iguales de saber cual era la razón, no era posible que él desconfiara de aquella forma de ella, pensó con tristeza, sintió unas ganas inmensas de llorar por lo que se había enterado, pero también se sintió herida por la falta de confianza que él había manifestado, además ¿Por qué no le preguntó?

(Flash Back)

_-¡¡Herm!! – dijo Draco dejando de besarla, la abrazó debajo de las sabanas sintiendo su cuerpo calido junto al de él – me había sentido tan lejos de ti…_

_-Yo también – soltó un suspiro – creo que si no te tengo junto a mi no sé que me sucedería…_

_-Creo que pensamos lo mismo… - la acariciaba – sabes… lo mejor de todo es que estoy comenzando a ganarme el respeto de todos en la Academia, ya no me miran como su fuera un mortifago peligroso, o como si estuviera a punto de sacar al Sr. Tenebroso de debajo de mi tunica…_

_-Ya me imagino, cuando al fin te gradues como Auror, serás el mejor de todos…_

_-¿Incluso mejor que Potty y la comadreja?…-le dijo con un tono burlon, caracteristico de sus años en el colegio_

_-Mmm, eso lo tendras que demostrar- contesto ella riendo- Aunque si hubieras aceptado la ayuda de tu madre…_

_-No!! Te dije que no lo haria… quiero lograr todo por mi mismo…_

_-Lo sé… y te entiendo…_

_-Tú eres la única que comprende lo que hago…_

_Ya habían pasado semanas desde que Draco había se hacia notar en la Academia de Aurores, cada dia se destacaba más y más entre los otros estudiantes, era muy dedicado, pasaba horas en la biblioteca investigando o en casa con ayuda de Hermione para hacer los deberes que les mandaban, practicaba con ella hechizos, conjuros o maldiciones, pociones y demás se le daban casi por instinto, desde el momento en que el director de la Academia se mostro mas gentil supo que la mano de su madre habia intervenido, por lo que rechazo cualquier trato diferente que tubieran hacia él, lo que le hizo ganar unos puntos con sus maestros y compañeros demostrandoles cuanto habia ya madurado._

_Por su lado Hermione se recuperaba a pasos gigantes de su enfermedad, y comenzaba a documentarse por si misma sobre lo que seria su carrera en Leyen mientras iniciaba su curso escola. Aunado a eso visitaba recurrentemente a sus padres y se carteaba via lecguza con sus amigos, quienes a esar de todo estabas contentos por saber de ella._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Los días continuaron transcurriendo, la vida seguía su curso, continuaban viviendo en aquel departamento en aquella zona, Draco quería salir de ahí ya, pero por insistencia de su castaña seguian en ese lugar ya que alegaba que ela no necesitaba de nada mas y que él tampoco, de menos por el momento._

_En la Academia Draco cada día iba aprendiendo mas y mas, destacando sobre los otros por su habilidad nata para los conjuros o las maldiciones asi como por sus conocimientos en magia negra que le valian para defenderse de ella, de esta forma era cuando él buscaba la manera de demostrar lo que era._

_Así que con aquel proyecto en mente, comenzó a adentrarse más a fondo en materia con el fin de que pronto lo mandaran a una mision donde pudiera ganarse lo que tanto habia buscado, el respeto del Mundo Magico, y no presisamente por lo que en otros tiempos significara su apellido, si no por lo que él era y lo que queria que su nombre fuera en el futuro._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_En el pequeño departamento que Hermione y Draco compartían, se comenzaba a notar un cambio, el ambiente se sentia alegre, ambos se sentian en un hogar, ambos aunque no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, las tardes que compartian uno al lado del otro las disfrutaban al maximo, Hermione ayudandole a Draco con sus deberes, y ella adelantando sus estudios, ya que tambien debido a su embarazo habia tenido que aplazar su entrada a la Academia de Leyes del Mundo Magico. _

_Necesitaba despejarse un poco y pensar como abordaria la situacion con ambas partes, ya que sabria que a Draco no le haria mucha gracia una visita de sus amigos, así que aquella mañana, como había estado acostumbrándose a hacerlo, salió, el aire le pegó en el rostro, caminó hasta un parque no lejos de ahí, para poder sentarse a meditar, ella se veía muy diferente ahora, su vientre comenzaba ya a notarse abultado, su cabello agarrado en una coleta y enrollado para que no se le enredara, su rostro había adquirido nuevamente un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, y sus ojos parecían haber atrapado nuevamente su brillo._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_-¡Herm, Hermione!! – Draco se aparecio gritando aquella noche en casa_

_-¿Qué sucede? –Hermione salio limpiando sus manos con una servilleta, estaba acabando de hacer la cena de forma muggle.._

_- ¡¡Estoy tan contento!!- la abrazó y la levantó al aire _

_-¡OH que bien! Pero ¿por qué? – preguntó riendo con él_

_-¡Por fin me han asignado una mision importante! _

_-¿¿En verdad??_

_-¡¡SI!!, Por fin el Sr. Griffits se ha dado cuenta de lo que valgo!! _

_-¡Qué alegría! ¡Estoy tan contenta por ti!_

_-¡Y yo, no sabes cuánto! ¡De aquí en adelante me respetaran ya lo verás! ¡y a ti! –dijo y le tocó el vientre a Hermione – parece ser que nos traeras mucha suerte – besó su vientre y la chica sintió una oleada de ternura –pequeño bebé…_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Draco comenzó a darse a notar dentro de las practicas de la Academia, llamaba la atención por la forma en que esquivaba o rechazaba los hechizos o maldiciones contrarias, a pesar de que eran ejecutadas por Aurores esperimentados, había logrado captar la atención de el Jefe de la oficina de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia._

_Pero no solamente de él, sino de todas las chicas que eran compañeras Draco, aunque ésto se mantenía a distancia de ellas aun en contra de lo que un dia fue, pero había a una que le había llamado mucho más la atención que a las demás._

_-Hola… - Draco volteó al escuchar aquella voz, había estado muy concentrado leyendo el último libro que habia adquirido_

_-Hola – su voz sonaba impersonal, la chica en cuestión la acababa de conocer, también era una de las jóvenes estudiantes de la Academia Annie Bryans era su nombre._

_Era una chica rubia, de cabellos lacios brillantes muy bien peinados, esbelta, bonita, tenía unos ademanes muy bien cuidados, aristocrata de Francia que recien llegaba a Londres._

_-Veo que estás estudiando el libo de "Defensa y Ataque"… me he dado cuenta que eres muy bueno… - trató de iniciar una charla_

_-Hmm – fue lo que respondió Draco y siguió con su lectura_

_- Veo que estas empeñado en humillarnos a los demas, es decir te esfuerzas demasiado en las practicas, no dejas nada para los demas… – Draco no contestó – es decir…acaparas todo_

_-Quiero ser el mejor… - dijo con voz seria_

_-Y seguro lo seras!!, Incluso mejor que ese Harry Potter…-decia la chica en un perfecto acento del idioma_

_-Perdona – Draco se levantó interrumpiéndola – pero parece que ya comenzo la clase… - comenzó a caminar dejándola completamente confundida…_

_Ella lo siguió con la mirada y sonrió, realmente aquel hombre era sumamente apuesto,en los ultimos dias habia investigado a su familia, comprobando que eran de un linaje puro como el de ella, aunque se mostraba muy serio, pero no importaba, había sido un gran avance que él le contestara, ya que por lo regular se apartaba de los demás y se ocupaba de leer distintas libros o concentrarse en quiensabe que mientras comenzaban sus clases._

_-Si lo sigues mirando así, cualquiera pensaría que te atrae… - otra voz femenina la sorprendió_

_-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia Parkinson… - contestó Annie_

_Pansy Parkinson, habia regresado de un pequeño viaje y al enterarse debido a Narcissa de que Draco estudiaba en la Academia de Aurores de Londres, habia decidido ir a visitarlo, cuando se reencontraron habia intentado nuevamente conquistarlo, pero extrañamente el la habia rechazado, por lo que ahora queria darse una nueva oportunidad con el…_

_-Ya lo creo que si querida…Draco es muy, muy apuesto… atrae las miradas de cualquiera de nosotras…_

_Habia conocido a Annie Brayans un par de años antes en un viaje familiar que hizo a Francia con su familia, donde en una reunion de alcurnia habian coincidido, sabia que esa niña mimada, conseguia todo lo que se proponia, valiendose de los más viles y sucios metodos…_

_-Pero no se fijará en cualquiera – dijo presuntuosa _

_-En eso concuerdo contigo querida… no creo que se fije en ti… - dijo burlona y se alejó dejándola furiosa_

_-Verás que si… - dijo murmurando cuando quedó sola – verás que Draco Malfoy será para mi…_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Los dias seguian pasando, Draco se mostraba cada dia mas certero en sus practicas por lo que el dia de su mision llegó…estaba muy nervioso, desde la guerra no se habia enfrentado a un peligro más alla del que implicaban las practicas de duelo en la Academia…_

_Pero armandose de un valor infundido por su castaña partio a ella, con la intension de salir airoso y conseguir pronto limpiar por completo su nombre de los cuchicheos que aun se llegaban a escuchar a sus espaldas._

_-¡Vaya fue grandioso! –celebraba Brandon Griffits, cuando Draco y los demas estudiantes encomendados en la mision regresaron casi ilesos de la pequeña batalla, todo habia resultado magnificamente de acuerdo a la estrategia de sorpresa planeada_

_-Esto merece una celebracion!!–dijo con jubilo, felicitando a su equipo-Que les parece unas buenas cervezas de mantequilla, o mejor aún, Hidromiel de la mejor calidad!!_

_Draco sin prestar la mayor atencion se encamino a las chimeneas de la Academia, habia cumplido ya su mision y todo habia resultado bastante favorable, por lo que a partir de ahí, seria tomado más en cuanta, pero sin que lo notara fue seguido de Annie quien habia formado parte de la mision tambien_

_-¡Oh ha sido un éxito! – dijo ella con un tono alegre_

_-Si…_

_-¿Si sabes llegar donde se llevará a cabo la celebracion? – preguntó ella_

_-No…_

_-¡Pues si quieres podemos ir juntos! – dijo animada,- o aparecernos conjuntamente!_

_-No…_

_-¿No? ¿Por qué? ¿No irás a la celebración?_

_-No, yo no acostumbro asistir a ese tipo de reuniones…_

_-Pero… el señor Griffits…_

_-Le presentaré mis disculpas al señor Griffits por no asistir…_

_-Pero Draco…_

_-Disculpa, tengo que irme– y sin más decidio aparecerse lejos de ahí, dejando a Annie ahí plantada sin dar crédito _

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Draco después de haber dado sus disculpas a Brandon Griffits,(sin que Annie se percatara de su regreso), prácticamente salió volando del lugar, logrando escabulirse de los reporteros de El Profeta que querían conocer más acerca de aquella importante mision._

_Así que sin más se aparecio en su pequeño departamento, donde sabia lo estaban esperando._

_-Hola extraño… - escuchó una suave voz cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él_

_-Hola… - dijo con una sonrisa, la abrazó _

_-¿Cómo estas?, ¿Cómo estuvo la mision?...¿Estas herido?...-preguntaba nerviosante una castaña, que no habia hecho mas que esperar angustiada su llegada _

_-Todo esta bien, ha sido todo un éxito!!_

_-Ahhhh!!- grito de jubilo Hermione, lanzandose sobre el para besarlo…_

_-Ouch!!- se quejo Draco cuando la castaña practicamente se enredo en su cuerpo, haciendole notar un pequeño dolor que antes no habia sentido…_

_-¿Te lastime?...-pregunto preocupada la castaña, aflojando el abrazo…-Por Merlin Draco!! Estas Herido!!_

_-No es nada…_

_-Como que no, dejame ver!- le dijo practicamente arrancandole la camisa_

_-Hermione si querias verme sin camisa solo tenias que decirlo…-le dijo sonriente_

_-Oh Callate Malfoy!!- le contesto ruborizada, mientras intentaba examinar la pequeñas cortadas que Draco traia en uno de sus costados…_

_-Uff no es nada grave- dijo ella mientras murmuraba un rapido hechizo logrando cerrar al instante las heridas…-bien, que te parece si cenamos- continuo mostrandole la mesa que habia colocado _

_-¡Vaya! Pero antes de cenar… - la miró y sin dejar de abrazarla comenzó a besarla_

_Más tarde, la vela que había estado alumbrando desde la pequeña mesa donde habían cenado estaba a punto de extinguirse, Hermione tenía abrazado a Draco, él tenía su cabeza en el hueco que se formaba en su cuello, y con su mano acariciaba su vientre, mientras ella pasaba sus dedos entre los castaños cabellos de él, las respiraciones de ambos estaban completamente relajadas, habían hecho el amor con ternura, con suavidad._

_-Herm… - se escuchó la voz de él_

_-Mmm… - contestó ella_

_-Creo que soy muy feliz… _

_-Yo también…_

_-En cuanto regresamos a la Academia… - empezó a decir – quería salir corriendo… pero no pude hacerlo… el señor Griffits nos hizo una invitación a todos para celebrar… - Hermione abrió sus ojos – pero… no quise ir…_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque quería volver a ser yo mismo… alguna vez te dije que solo habia un lugar donde podria serlo…y solamente contigo puedo serlo, solo contigo me quito las caretas y soy simplemente Draco…_

_-Draco… - dijo suavemente_

_-Si… así como tu lo pronuncias – levantó su rostro para acercarlo al de ella y besarla en los labios._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Los días continuaron, las practicas en la Academia eran cada dia mas extenuantes, Draco a su vez, demostraba lo buen Auror que podia llegar a ser, si no es que ya lo era, pero las cosas en el pequeño departamento estaban cambiando, habia dia que Draco llegaba muy tarde, otros en los que en cuanto llegaba se enfrascaba en la lectura de libros que no le gustaban mucho a la castaña, lo que seguia intacto era el amor que parecia flotar en el aire, Draco no dejaba de consentirla ni mimarla como nunca creyo que pudiera hacer, cuando llegaba temprando la invitaba a salir o a cenar como cuando habian huido despues de la guerra, además de que visitaban con más frecuencia a Narcissa Malfoy, como aquel día, que les tenía una sorpresa._

_- Hermione querida… ¿Por qué no subes con Denny? – se dirigió a Hermione, indicandole a la pequeña elfina domestica que esperaba en las escaleras, a lo cual Hermione se sorprendio ya que la criatura llebaba un atuendo limpio y lucia muy aseada, contrario a cuando Dobby trabajaba para esa familia – te tengo algunas cosas en mi recamara_

_-Oh, claro… - dijo Hermione y salió con Denny, entendiendo que Narcissa queria hablar con su hijo a solas_

_-Recibí una carta de tu tia Bellatrix, Draco… - le anunció la mujer, cuando quedaron solos, él no contestó, solo frunció el ceño, Narcissa continuó – en ella me advierte que regresara a cobrar sus facturas pendientes, ya sabe que estas aquí, hijo– Draco la miró con furia contenida– quise decirtelo en privado, para no alterar a Hermione con la noticia y esto pueda afectar en su embarazo… _

_-Has hecho bien madre….Hermione no tiene por que enterarse…_

_-Eso mismo crei, dudo mucho que se mantenga de brazos cruzados si se entera de lo que tu tia pretende…Si no mal recuerdo, ya se ha enfrentado a ella…_

_-Y estubo a punto de morir…-la interrumpio Draco…_

_-Pero descuida hijo, no te preocupes demás…yo estare al pendiente…-Draco solamente fruncio el ceño, en signo de molestia_

_-Ahora lo unico que debe importarte es que Hermione este bien, y por supuesto tu futuro hijo, o hija…-continuo Narcissa con una sonrisa_

_-Claro…-respondio él_

_-Ademas estoy molesta contigo, respecto a ese asunto.._

_-¿Molesta?...¿Por que habrias de estarlo?_

_-Crei que la relacion que llevabas con esa muchacha era bastante formal…y más teniendo en cuenta que pronto te dara un hijo…_

_-Por supuesto que es formal Madre!- aseguro_

_-¿Pues entonces Porque no vi en el dedo de ella un anillo?… - Draco la miró sorprendido _

_-Yo…este… no lo habia pensado-alcanzo a contestar_

_-Ya lo habia supuesto, por lo que para salvar ese inconveniente… - le dijo mientras hacia aparecer una pequeña cajita – creo que Hermione Granger es la mujer que tu necesitas…_

_Draco tomó el paquete que le daba su madre y lo abrió, eran dos anillos, hechos en un trabajo muy delicado, eran iguales, pero uno era más pequeño, los dos tenían engarzados diamantes y el emblema de los Black, aun cuando esperaba encontrar el de los Malfoy._

_-Esos anillos me los dio mi madre cuando estaba por casarme, ella queria que el emblema de los Black siguiera, pero conocias a tu padre asi que se impuso el de los Malfoy –le dijo mostrando el anillo que aun llevaba en su mano derecha…_

_-Espero se lo des pronto…y encuentres el momento perfecto..-dijo con una sonrisa franca mientras subian las escaleras para reunirse con Hermione- por cierto, también, espero que Hermione cumpla lo que prometió en relación a ese bebé…_

_Draco miraba aquellos anillos, escuchaba las palabras de su madre, se sentía abrumado por todo, no podía creer que Bellatrix aun siguiera aferrada a su venganza, mientras que Hermione, debia protegerla, a ella y a ese bebe que llevaba dentro, debia hacer algo pronto…_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Mas tarde, se aparecieron Hermione y Draco en el departamentito, Draco iba callado, cargando unas bolsas que contenían tunicas de maternidad, regalo de su madre, iba serio, Hermione hablaba y hablaba, pero él solo escuchaba._

_-Draco… - la miró - ¿Te sucede algo?_

_-Hm… - solo contestó_

_-No has dicho una sola palabra desde que subiste a buscarme con tu mamá… - Draco se encaminó a la ventana, ahí solo observó hacia fuera, los techos de algunos de los edificios, la noche había caído ya_

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre la visita de mi madre? – preguntó sin mirarla_

_-Yo…_

_-Debiste decírmelo… me he tenido que enterar por ella misma…_

_-¿Por qué? …_

_-¿A caso creiste que me separaria de ti? - ella no contestó –Por Merlin Hermione!!-empezaba a sacar su frustracion a traves de esa excusa…_

_-Yo… - miraba al piso_

_-No puedo creer que no me tubieras la suficiente confianza… pero…_

_-¡¡Me moriría si te hubiera alejado!! – lo interrumpió mirándolo, el ceño fruncido de Draco no la detuvo y continuó - ¡Moriría si te arrancaran de mi! ¡Sé que hice mal al no decirte nada! ¡pero no supe como hacerlo! – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, victima de sus hormonas_

_-Hermione… - la voz de Draco sonaba más calmada – yo..., sé que a veces me exaspero… pero… soy un cabezota, lo sé – la abrazó – no llores… por favor… soy un tonto… mírame Herm – ella lo miró – no llores – le limpió con sus dedos las lágrimas, esa reaccion hormonal si que lo habia descolocado _

_-Es que tienes… razón… debí contarte…_

_-No importa, no importa de verdad… - le tomó su rostro con sus manos, intentando calmarla – estamos juntos es lo único que importa… es que la razón de mi enojo, es que mi madre me haya criticado algo…._

_-¿Cómo? – ella lo miró confusa_

_-Si… verás… hay algo que no habíamos notado tu y yo… algo que diga que eres mía…_

_-No te entiendo_

_-Si… mira – le tomó su mano - ¿Qué te hace falta? – Hermione miraba y realmente no sabía que era –¿Pues esto!! – sacó de su tunica un anillo – esto te hace falta – No era el que su madre le habia dado, esos los guardaria para cuando se casaran y para pedirselo cuando ya no hubiera peligro alguno…_

_-¡¡Draco!!_

_Fue todo lo que Hermione logró decir, ya que la boca de el rubio la acalló comenzando a besarla sin darle oportunidad a más, la besaba con tanta pasión y amor que sin resistir más, terminaron desnudos y envueltos en las sabanas haciendo el amor…_

_-Herm… - habló Draco interrumpiendo su beso_

_-Si…_

_-¿Qué fue la promesa que le hiciste a mi madre? – ella rió suavemente, él se levantó para verle_

_-Eso es algo entre tu madre y yo!!-respondio riendo_

_-¡Vaya con las mujeres Malfoy ehh! – la mano de él se dirigió al abultado vientre – cualquier cosa que algun dia te plantees reclamar bebe, sera directo contra tu madre eh!_

_-¡Draco! – lo regañó la castaña._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_-¿Qué te parece este lugar? – preguntaba Draco en la entrada de un edificio_

_-Pues no sé…_

_Aquella mañana habían salido a disfrutar de un dia libre para ambos, la llevó a una zona diferente a donde ellos vivían, aminaban por unas calles tranquilas del Londres muggle, alejados del ajetreo del centro _

_-Encontré este lugar, y me pareció bueno, muy diferente al lugar donde vivimos actualmente… creo que ya es tiempo de salir de ahí… ven… - entraron al edificio_

_Ciertamente la entrada era muy diferente, estaba limpia, pero contrario a lo que pudiera imaginar, era un edificio tradicional, nada extravagante como seguramente un auntentico Malfoy escogeria, subieron los escalones, llegaron a uno de los departamentos que se encontraban en el cuarto piso._

_Hermione observó el lugar, era definitivamente mucho mejor de donde estaban, había mucha luz, tenía ventanas, la zona era muy tranquila, además claro de que constaba con varias habitaciones, y según le contó Draco, era magico donde bien podian conectar la Red Flu y aparecerse dentro._

_Pero lo que más le gustó a Hermione al asomarse a una de las ventanas, era la hermosa vista que tenia._

_Al siguiente día hicieron su mudanza, comenzando su vida en un lugar diferente._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Desde la visita a la casa de Narcissa, noche tras noche Hermione esperaba a Draco en su departamento, pero él comenzaba a llegar cada noche más tarde de lo acostumbrado, ya no como antes que llegaba a cenar, ahora ella cenaba casi siempre sola, o prefería no hacerlo, cuando Draco llegaba, se iba directo a la habitacion que habian acondicionado como biblioteca y se encerraba por largas horas ahí._

_Lamentablemente aquellas acciones la hacían sentirse triste, abandonada aunque por las mañana, intentaba esconderlo detrás de una sonrisa, ya que cuando él tenía su día para descansar salían juntos a pasear o visitaban a su madre, a quien le había llegado a tener cariño a la castaña._

_Pero una mañana, comenzarían a verse cambios en su monótona vida…_

_Hermione y Draco estaban terminando de almorzar, cuando escucharon unos toquidos en su puerta, sobresaltadaHermione se levantó a abrir._

_En su semblante se pintó una gran sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba._

_-¡Ron, Ginny, Harry! – Hermione estaba sorprendida por aquella aparición_

_Sus amigos principalmente Ron entraron sin esperar que la castaña los invitara a entrar, Ron quien iba colorado de furia suponia, miraba todo con desprecio y se notaba por demas enojado, detrás entro Ginny con claras señas de incredulidad mardacas en su rostro y mirandola con ¿desepcion?, mientras que Harry entro al ultimo, serio como si se tratara de el renacimiento de Voldemort. _

_-Cuando nos enteramos no quise creer que fuera verdad…- empezo Ron, en su voz era inconfundible la furia que sentia._

_-Yo… _

_-¡No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a…a…. hacernos esto!!- grito Ron_

_-Ron, yo…puedo explicarlo…._

_-Que quieres explicar Hermione…-dijo entonces Ginny, -Que pasamos meses como locos buscandote, creyendo que te habia pasado algo….mientras tu estabas con….con Malfoy-dijo con despresio_

_-Por favor chicos….dejenme…_

_-Ademas mirate!!!...ve en lo que te has convertido-seguia Ron_

_Hermione sabia que tarde o temprano tenia que encontrarse con sus amigos, pero jamas se imagino que llegarian a buscarla y peor aún en esos terminos…._

_Harry permanecia callado, intentando comprender el por que su amiga habia actuado asi, alejandose de ellos por estar con él…_

_-Nunca entendi como era que te habias acercado tanto a ese huron….-decia Ginny, dolida mas que nada por la falta de confianza de su amiga y por el miedo de que le hubiera pasado algo_

_-Y para que… para terminar siendo su…_

_Hermione soltó unas lágrimas, no podía responderle a sus aigos, miraba al piso, escuchando… _

_-¡¡Mide tus palabras comadreja!! – se escuchó una voz furiosa_

_Tanto Hermione, como los Weasley y Harry, voltearon a mirar, Dracoy estaba completamente furioso. _

_-¡¡No se que demonios haces aquí en mi casa….pero eso siii, no te permitire que le hables asi a mi mujer!!_

_-¿Tu mujer dices?....Jajaja no me hagas reir –dijo sacando su varita_

_-Te lo advierto comadreja… o salen de aquí o no respondo!!-amenazo_

_-Por favor Malfoy….Tu no la quieres…y ella es demasiado tonta para darse cuenta_

_-Ron!!- dijo una Hermione dolida_

_-Te lo adverti….-dijo con llamas de furia en sus ojos- Desmaius!!_

_-Expeliarmus!!!- gritaron las voces de Ginny y Ron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que la varita de Draco saltara por los aires, por suerte el rubio habia evitado el segundo hechizo…_

_Mientras Ron caia victima del hechizo de Draco…_

_-Creo que es suficiente….-dijo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos- Lamento que las cosas se hayan dado asi, tenia planeado darles una explicacion pero asi no se puede…_

_-Hermione..-dijo por fin Harry_

_-Lo siento Harry….-dijo aún con lagrimas en los ojos, pero llevandose una mano a su ya abultado vientr-Agradeceré que se marchen… -les dijo con un ademán invitándolos a salir_

_Ginny quien habia logrado despertar a su hermano, salio sin hacer ningun comentario más, pero se notaba bastante mas seria de cuando habia llegado, salio, dedicandole una mirada confusa a la castaña…_

_-No te preocupes Herm… – dijo un Harry bastante aturdido por lo que habia pasado, - hablaré con ellos…Cuidate_

_-Gracias Harry…_

_Éste salió y justo antes de que Draco cerrara su puerta los alcanzó y les dijo, dirigiéndose más que nada a los pelirojos._

_-Si se de verdad fueran sus amigos como ella creia, debieron apoyarla y no juzgarla, - pero que sepan que pronto nos casaremos y seremos padre-dicho esto regreso a su casa, dejando a tres amigos con mucho que pensar_

_Dentro vio que no había nadie en la estancia y escuchó unos sollozos y los siguió, Hermione estaba en la recamara, sentada en la cama, lloraba y se tapaba el rostro._

_-Herm… - se acercó a ella – pero, no debes estar así…_

_-Es que… no sabes… _

_-¿Te preocupa mucho lo que ellos piensen?– ella desvió su mirada_

_-Son mis amigos Draco, y me duelen sus palabras_

_-Tranquila… ya veras que pronto recapacitaran y podras hablar con ellos– le dijo él, ella lo miró sorprendida –Ademas recuerda que debes estar bien para este angelito que viene…Herm… - le dijo con ternura y le limpió su rostro – no quiero verte así… quiero verte sonreír, no te preocupes por lo que ha sucedido con ellos, ahora estoy yo, pronto se arreglaran las cosas.._

_-Draco…-sollozo conmovida por sus palabras_

_Él la abrazó y la mantuvo abrazada hasta que ella dejó de llorar._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_- Hola… _

_- Ah, hola Annie… - contestó Draco mirándola brevemente y volvía a su lectura_

_Habían transcurrido ya varios días después del incidente que tuviera con los amigos de Hermione_

_- Que bueno que anoche pudiste acompañarnos a la cena… - le dijo sonriente, sentándose junto a él_

_- Hm…_

_-¿Sabes algo de los rumores que estan circulando…?_

_-¿Qué rumores…?_

_-Ya sabes, los de los que se dicen Mortifagos…- Draco no contesto, pero se puso muy serio-que han regresado al pais!! _

_-¿Qué estas diciendo..? –Draco la miró con interés ahora_

_-Si, y para eso el Jefe del departamento de Aurores del Ministerio le solicito al Sr Griffits a los estudiantes que esten por terminar sus estudios, y los más aventajados, para que inicien formalmente en el Ministerio_

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Pues…veras, mi madre, sabes es muy buena amiga de Brandon, y pues en una cena en casa, el le comento, ademas le dijo que el Sr. Caignan ya habia mencionado algunos nombres - Annie sonreía con placer_

_-¿Y sabes a quien se refirio?_

_- Bueno solo se que por eso mandaron para aca a Potter y compañía de la academia de Escocia, pero estoy seguro que con el éxito de la mision pasada estaremos en la lista…_

_Draco no contestó, solo se imaginó por fin enfrentandose a Bellatrix y apartando el peligro de la que ahora era su prioridad, su familia …_

_**Continuara…….**_


End file.
